Maylene's Love Story
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Maylene, awalnya hanya seorang maid ceroboh, tiba-tiba statusnya berubah menjadi lady! Edward, seorang tuan muda dan ksatria terhormat, tiba-tiba, harus ngelayanin seorang maid? Mimpi apa mereka semalem? May x Ed, May x Agni. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Maylene's Love Story

Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso – sensei

Pairing :

Maylene x Edward, Maylene x Agni

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Warning : TYPO, OOC, gaje, lebay, dansejenisnya. Alur kecepetan dan segudang kelemahan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

CHAPTER 1 : NEW FAMILY AND NEW BUTLER

# Manor House, kediaman keluarga Phantomhive

"Waduh.. waduh..! Keluarga nona Elizabeth akan datang...!" teriak seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat panik.

"A..wa..wa..wa.. ba.. bagaimana inii..?" Teriak seorang wanita yang berpakaian maid (sepertinya ia memang seorang maid) dengan panik. Ia juga berjalan mondar-mandir mengikuti si pemuda, sambil menggigiti jarinya.

Intinya, ruang tamu di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive itu sangat rusuh dengan adanya teriakan-teriakan panik si maid dan si pemuda. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai jas dan pakaian serba hitam. Mata merahnya menatap kedua pembuat rusuh tersebut dengan tajam.

"Tenang semuanya! Finny! Potong rumput-rumput di halaman belakang yang sudah mulai meninggi! Bard! Siapkan bahan-bahan untuk jamuan afternoon tea! Dan kau, Maylene! Siapkan meja makan dan alat-alat untuk jamuan afternoon tea! Laksanakan sekarang!" Terdengar sebuah suara tegas dari si pemuda tampan bermata merah. Badge kepala pelayan yang tersemat di jasnya tampak berkilauan. Ah, rupanya ia adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive ini.

"SIAPP!" Teriak Finny, yang rupanya adalah si pemuda manis, dan Maylene, yang rupanya adalah si maid. Sementara seorang koki yang bertampang om-om (di-bazooka bard FC) hanya mengangguk kalem lalu berjalan santai ke arah dapur sambil mengisap rokoknya. Koki itulah Bard yang disebut-sebut dalam perintah si kepala pelayan tadi.

Sementara para bawahannya (Finny, Bard dan Maylene) melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkannya, sang kepala pelayan menuju kamar tuannya, untuk membangunkannya dari tidur siangnya. Nah, kita semua tau pasti siapa tuan dari si kepala pelayan bermata merah itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kepala keluarga termuda keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive. Dia adalah... Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Yap! Pangeran cilik kita semua ini sedang asyik terlelap di atas ranjangnya yang super empuk setelah hampir seharian bekerja. Sepertinya ia lupa akan rencana kedatangan keluarga tunangannya itu, Elizabeth Midford, pada saat Afternoon tea. Atau mungkin juga ia sangat yakin kepala pelayannya yang sekaligus butlernya itu pasti membangunkannya tepat waktu.

"Tuan muda, ayo bangun... Sebentar lagi waktunya afternoon tea dan anda pasti tidak melupakan kedatangan keluarga nona Lizzie nanti sore, bukan?" Tanya sang butler sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Ciel. Ciel pun terbangun dan ia langsung teringat akan kedatangan keluarga tunangannya itu ketika mendengar bunyi jam tua yang sangat nyaring di ruang tamu. Jam tersebut berbunyi tiga kali, maka jam itu menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul tiga.

"Arrrghhh! Pukul tiga? Sebastian! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal? Sejak kapan kau jadi lambat begitu?" Ciel yang kini sudah berusia enam belas tahun pun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Terdengar bunyi byur byur yang terburu-buru dari dalam kamar mandi. Jelas sekali bahwa pangeran cilik kita yang sekarang tengah beranjak dewasa ini sedang PANIK. Afternoon tea biasanya dimulai pukul empat sore, dan biasanya, keluarga Lizzie selalu datang minimal SETENGAH JAM sebelum afternoon tea dimulai. Waktu tercepat Ciel untuk mandi saja, SETENGAH JAM. Dengan kata lain, dapat disimpulkan bahwa CIEL AKAN TERLAMBAT. Memalukan bila seorang bangsawan terhormat yang memiliki perusahaan dimana-mana itu, TERLAMBAT. Sialan! Pasti Sebastian sengaja membangunkanku jam segini! Lagi-lagi dia ingin melatihku agar mandiri! Rengut Ciel di dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ciel keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan handuknya yang agak basah. Ia langsung berlari menuju almari pakaiannya, dan mengobrak-abriknya dengan liar. Sejak umur lima belas tahun, Ciel sudah tidak lagi dimandikan ataupun disiapkan bajunya oleh butlernya yang bernama Sebastian itu. Dan sekarang ia agak menyesal melakukan perjanjian agar ia mandiri sedikit itu. Sementara Sebastian yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pintu, mengeluarkan suara seringai tawa yang ditahan-tahan.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau disitu, Sebastian! Cepat kau siapkan jamuannya! Aku bisa mempersiapkan diri dengan baik! Sendirian saja!" Hardik Ciel dengan tatapan luar biasa panik karena ia melihat jam meja menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit. Tampaknya ia lupa bahwa butlernya itu iblis yang sanggup mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna hanya dengan hitungan menjetikkan jari saja. Sebastian pun semakin ingin tertawa dan ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar tawanya itu tidak didengar oleh tuannya. Berlagak dewasa sekali, dia... batin Sebastian.

"Baiklah, tapi, jika anda membutuhkan saya, panggil saja nama sa..." Rupanya, tawaran sebastian terpotong karena kekagetannya melihat lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah tenggelam dalam tumpukan baju-bajunya. Tapi, Ciel tetap menjawab tawaran tersebut dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dari sela-sela baju yang menimbun dirinya. Kali ini perut Sebastian terasa agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menahan tekanan tawa. Daripada menyakiti perutnya yang berharga, Sebastian pun memilih untuk sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kamar tidur tuannya dan melaksanakan perintah tuannya itu.

"SELAMAT SORE CIEL~!" Teriak seorang gadis manis dari ambang pintu utama Manor House milik keluarga Phantomhive. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tunangannya yang sudah siap sedia di depan pintu itu, bersama butler bermata merahnya, Sebastian. Ciel pun membalas pelukan tunangannya tersebut dengan agak canggung. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin membalas pelukan dari tunangannya, Elizabeth Midford, itu. Karena baru pertama kali, ia belum terbiasa dan, entah kenapa, rasanya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat memeluknya.

"Selamat sore, Lizzie. Dan ah, silakan masuk, Tuan Alexis dan Marchioness Midford, serta tuan muda Edward Midford." Sambut Ciel dengan sopannya. Kelewat sopan, mungkin, sampai-sampai Marchioness dan Alexis Midford menaikkan setengah alisnya, saking herannya.

"Selamat sore, Ciel. Ah, rupamu sangat tampan hari ini, sayang. Potongan rambutmu sudah rapi, serta baju yang kau pilih itu bagus sekali. Aku suka melihatmu hari ini. Kau makin terlihat seperti ayahmu, ya?" Puji Marchioness yang sukses membuat Ciel menyeringai lebar. Entah kenapa ia bisa mempersiapkan diri dengan baik hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Karena mukjizat, batinnya. Ia agak geli juga mendengar Marchioness memuji penampilannya sangat rapi, padahal kamarnya sekarang masih sangat berantakan dengan tumpukan baju dan sepatu yang tersebar di seluruh sudut kamarnya. Yah, tapi ia tak perlu merasa khawatir dengan kamarnya, toh saat ia kembali nanti kamarnya pasti sudah sangat rapi lagi berkat Sebastian.

"Merci Beaucop, Marchioness... Waktu afternoon tea sebentar lagi akan tiba.. Mari, saya antarkan ke halaman belakang, tempat dimana sore ini kita semua akan melaksanakan afternoon tea bersama..." Ajak Ciel dengan gaya layaknya seorang pelayan. Lho? Kau kan tuan muda, Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Ngapain kau mempersilakan mereka layaknya seorang pelayan? Lihat! Butlermu jadi nganggur saja di sampingmu! Haduh! Agaknya kau kebanyakan membaca komik 'BLACK BUTLER'! Ciel memaki-maki kebodohannya di dalam hati.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai... Silakan duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia, Nona Lizzie.. Saya akan membawakan hidangan untuk afternoon tea. Mohon tunggu sebentar..." Lalu WUSH... Sebastian menghilang ke balik awan... eh.. maksudnya ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, ia datang bersama dengan ketiga pelayan lainnya, Finny si tukang kebun, Maylene si maid, dan Bard si koki. Maylene membawa senampan kue-kue scone, shortbread, dan mini cake yang akan dimakan sebagai makanan pokok afternoon tea. Finny membawa keranjang tingkat bernampan (author enggak tau itu namanya apa) khusus jamuan afternoon tea. Sedangkan Bard membawa alat-alat makan (garpu, sendok, dan piring kecil) untuk jamuan afternoon tea. Sebastian sebagai butler akan menghidangkan tehnya, dengan bukti ia datang seraya membawa teko teh (author juga nggak tau nama elitenya itu apa).

Semestinya, pada jamuan afternoon tea, para majikan hanya perlu duduk,lalu langsung santap saja. Tapi, pada jamuan kali ini Sebastian baru mempersiapkannya setelah tamu sudah duduk di meja. Yah, tidak salah juga, sih. Karena keluarga Midford datang setengah jam lebih awal sebelum waktunya. Lagi pula, ini juga bisa dijadikan kesempatan untuk memamerkan keahlian pelayan keluarga Phantomhive yang kini sudah terlatih. Terutama Maylene, yang dulu seorang maid super ceroboh, kini sudah terlihat seperti maid asli. Apalagi ditambah wajahnya yang kini semakin terlihat kecantikannya. Pelayanannya sudah sebagus rupanya, sekarang.

"Nah, pukul empat kurang tiga menit." Sebastian pun mulai membagikan cangkir teh yang terbuat dari porselen dan berasal dari Prancis, kepada seluruh tamu dan tuan mudanya. Bard pun menyusun alat makan dengan cekatan. Finny juga menyusun keranjang dan membantu Maylene menyusun kue-kuenya. Tepat pukul empat sore, kegiatan para pelayan mempersiapkan jamuan afternoon tea pun selesai, dan para tamu serta tuan muda mereka dapat ber-afternoon tea ria dengan nyamannya.

"Hmm... Earl Grey... Earl Grey kali ini sangat enak rasanya... berbeda dengan buatanmu yang biasanya, Sebastian." Tiba-tiba Edward Midford, kakak Lizzie, angkat suara. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, dan anggota keluarganya yang lain pun menyetujui pendapat Edward dengan isyarat anggukan kepala mereka. Sebastian tersenyum ramah mendengarnya.

"Pada jamuan afternoon tea kali ini, bukan saya yang membuat Maylene, maid yang berambut merah itu, tuan muda Edward.." Jelas Sebastian. Marchioness langsung melempar senyum ke arah Maylene yang dibarengi dengan blushingnya Maylene.

"Ah... sungguh! Earl Grey ini nikmat sekali rasanya! Bisakah aku mendapatkan secangkir lagi, Ciel?" Tanya Edward dengan antusias. Tentu saja Ciel mengangguk pelan. Lalu Ciel memberi isyarat kepada Maylene agar menuangkan secangkir teh lagi di cangkir Edward.

Saat Maylene berjalan ke arah Edward yang berada di hadapan Marchioness, Maylene tidak sengaja tersandung batu yang ada di dekat situ, lalu menumpahkan seteko besar teh di wajah tampan Edward. Tentu saja, Marchioness dan Elizabeth refleks menjerit. Mereka tau kalau teh itu tidak dingin. Apalagi seteko besar! Bisa dibayangkan betapa panas wajah Edward sekarang. Edward yang sangat ingin menjerit kepanasan karena teh tersebut, hanya diam mematung di kursinya. Harga dirinya berkata : stay cool, Edward, disini ada dua gadis cantik dan satu nyonya yang (dulu) cantik sedang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Stay cool, Edward, stay cool, begitu kata harga dirinya. Rupanya harga diri Edward telah mengalahkan akal sehatnya sehingga ia terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. Semua tau ia kepanasan dan kesakitan, tapi ia hanya diam saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Bengong. Kalau bengong itu bukan stay cool namanya...

Marchioness yang hendak melabrak Maylene habis-habisan itu tiba-tiba tertegun melihat sebuah pola berwarna agak kehitaman di betis Maylene yang terbuka karena ia jatuh. Pola itu adalah tanda lahir Maylene, dan Marchioness rupanya sangat mengenal tanda lahir tersebut!

"Ma.. Maylene.. I.. itu ta.. tanda lahirmu..?" Tanya Marchioness dengan suara yang bergetar. Maylene pun mengangguk ketakutan karena membayangkan hukuman berat macam apa yang akan diterimanya atas kecerobohannya. Tapi, bukan hukuman yang ia dapat, melainkan pelukan penuh kasih sayang dari Marchioness. Semua tertegun melihatnya, apalagi Edward. Padahal Edward sangat ingin maid kurang ajar yang menumpahkan minuman enak yang panas itu langsung ke wajahnya, dilabrak habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Memang Edward sangat suka tehnya, dan ia meminta lebih. Tapi aku kan mintanya secangkir doang dan di cangkir pula, bukan di muka! Batin Edward geram.

Alexis yang merasakan ada yang aneh dari Maylene pun tanpa sengaja melihat pola tanda lahir Maylene di betisnya, dan ia sama terkejutnya dengan Marchioness ketika pertama kali melihat tanda tersebut. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan istrinya, yaitu memeluk Maylene.

Sementara Finny, terharu di tempat (padahal belom tau kenapa Marchioness meluk dan akhirnya nangis bareng-bareng Alexis). Bard cuma nyengir kuda aja, nggak ngerti apa yang terjadi, tapi tetep berlagak ngerti. Sementara Ciel, Lizzie, dan Edward cengo di tempat. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tua mereka (buat Ciel, calon).

"Akhirnya, setelah lama mencari, akhirnya kita bertemu juga, nak.." Alexis menggumamkan kalimat yang sebenarnya memecah keharuan atmosfir di tempat itu, tapi kayaknya malah jadi petir pemecah keharuan buat Lizzie dan Edward yang notabene anak Marchioness dan Alexis itu. Mereka tidak salah dengar dengan kata terakhir yang diucap ayahnya tadi, yaitu 'nak..'. Jangan-jangan Maylene adalah...

"Maylene sebenarnya adalah anak perempuan kami. Saya ingat sekali waktu bayi anak perempuanku itu hilang, dan ia memiliki tanda lahir persis seperti tanda lahir Maylene, yaitu ukiran sayap kanan Malaikat yang diukir di betisnya sewaktu kecil! " Dan sekali lagi petir seakan menyambar jantung Lizzie dan Edward.

"Be.. Berarti... Ma.. Maylene adalah kakakku?" Tanya Edward dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia merasa sangat tidak rela dan sangat tidak level kalau kakak perempuannya ternyata seorang pelayan yang dianggapnya kurang ajar dan ceroboh.

"Bukan, Lagipula Maylene lebih muda satu tahun dibandingkan kamu, Edward. Saat Maylene hilang, saya merasa sangat sedih. Tapi, suatu hari tak lama setelah itu, Alex membawa seorang anak kecil. Anak dari keluarga mantan pelayan keluarga kami. Anak itu laki-laki. Tetapi Alex berharap saya dapat sedikit melupakan Maylene yang telah hilang dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku. Anak itu, kau, Edward.." Petir ketiga yang seribu kali lipat lebih dahsyat dari yang sudah sudah pun seakan menyambar jantung Edward. HANYA EDWARD (disorakin pujian sama Lizzie FC, dibakar sama Edward FC). Begitu dahsyatnya sampai-sampai rasanya aliran listrik mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Siap dibungkus menjadi baterai super besar dan dikirim menjadi pembangkit listrik tenaga manusia. Serius. Edward benar-benar merasa shock sampai ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan Marchioness.

"Ciel, kami sekeluarga akan membawa Maylene ke dokter untuk tes DNA. Apakah kau mengizinkan? Saat ini, dia masih berstatus sebagai pelayanmu." Tanya Marchioness dengan suara yang tegas. Ciel mengangguk kalem.

"Bawa saja. Jika ia benar-benar anakmu, Marchioness, maka, selamat Maylene. Kau akan menjadi kakak iparku." Jawab Ciel santai. Lizzie yang mulanya agak gugup menerima hot news tersebut, mulai tenang melihat reaksi tunangannya yang biasa saja. Jika berita itu benar, maka ia harus menerima kakak perempuannya yang baru, dan membuang kakak laki-lakinya itu, Edward. Ia akan menganggap bahwa selama ini ia hanya mempunyai kakak perempuan, Maylene.

Selama sesi shocking-shockingan itu terjadi, rupanya Alexis menulis sebuah pesan di memo, dan memberikannya kepada Ciel. Entah apa isi memo tersebut, tapi yang jelas, isi memo tersebut mampu membuat Ciel menyeringai pelan. Lalu memerintahkan sesuatu kepada Sebastian. Sebastian pun mengangguk pelan dan berbisik dengan amat lirih, namun masih didengar Ciel,

"Yes, My Lord..."

* * *

><p># Kediaman keluarga bangsawan Midford<p>

"Selamat makaann...!" Sorak Elizabeth dengan ceria, lalu melahap hidangan yang tersedia dengan wajah bahagia. Makan malam keluarga Midford hari ini adalah masakan jepang, mengikuti selera Maylene. Sepertinya Maylene sudah banyak terpengaruh Tanaka karena ia, Finny, Bard, dan Tanaka sering makan bersama. Sebenarnya Maylene merasa sangat tidak enak makan bersama keluarga bangsawan ini. Dia kan sebelumnya hanya seorang pelayan, mana mungkin bisa cepat terbiasa dengan suasana di kalangan bangsawan. Ini bukan tempatku, tempat ini nggak pantas untukku! Aku tidak boleh makan bersama keluarga bangsawan! Batin Maylene menjerit.

"Maylene, kamu sepertinya tidak nyaman... Ayo dicoba dulu, makanannya.. Bukankah ini kesukaanmu?" Tanya Marchioness yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Maylene. Seingatnya ia sudah meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk bertanya kepada Sebastian tentang makanan kesukaan Maylene, dan berbagai macam hal kesukaan Maylene yang lain. Tapi kenapa ia tampak tak nyaman?

"Ma.. maaf nyonya... ta.. tapi...gaun ini... masakan ini.. dan perlakuan seperti ini..." Maylene pun mengutarakan isi hatinya, tapi kalimatnya dipotong oleh Marchioness.

"Ssshhtt... Aku ini ibumu, Maylene. Biasakanlah kehidupanmu yang baru ini. Kamu tidak bisa memanggilku nyonya lagi. Panggil aku mama. Panggil Alex dengan sebutan papa. Dan panggil Lizzie dengan namanya saja." Pinta Marchioness dengan nada yang lembut. Bahkan Lizzie saja merasa agak iri karena perlakuan lembut ibunya terhadap Maylene. Jarang sekali ibunya dapat bersikap seperti itu, dan rupanya masa-masa'jarang' itu telah datang. Karena Maylene, dan bukan dirinya. Elizabeth semakin merasa iri dan kesal terhadap Maylene!

Pagi ini adalah hari kedua Maylene tinggal di kediaman keluarga Midford dengan status barunya, anak sulung keluarga Midford. Penampilannya beda sekali dengan dulu, saat masih menjadi pelayan di Manor House. Kecantikan Maylene semakin terlihat. Rambut merahnya ditata dengan manis dan elegan oleh perias ternama, Gaunnya yang glamour hasil rancangan desainer ternama, dan berbagai perawatan tubuh telah ia jalani. Maylene bak seorang lady, sekarang. Tata kramanya juga sudah ia kuasai dengan baik, dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

"APAAAAA?"

Maylene yang sedang berjalan-jalan santai menikmati udara pagi tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan seorang pemuda. Teriakan itu, dari arah dapur! Apakah ada musuh sepagi ini? Aku harus menanganinya! Batin Maylene seraya berlari ke arah dapur. Larinya kini tak secepat biasanya karena pakaian lady-nya yang begitu repot. Sesampainya di dapur, ia malah menemukan sosok Edward dan Marchioness, serta juru masak. Tapi.. err.. kemana perginya penampilan keren ala bangsawannya Edward seperti yang terakhir Maylene lihat? Edward yang ada di hadapannya sekarang memang masih terpatri ketampanannya (terutama di hati Author!), tapi ia memakai seragam butler seperti seragam milik Sebastian.

" Ah, Maylene! Pas sekali! Nah, ibu akan memperkenalkan.. eh yah sebenarnya kau juga sudah kenal sih, dengan Edward. Mulai hari ini, ia akan menjadi BUTLERmu!" Marchioness memberitakannya dengan nada yang sangat antusias. Sementara Maylene dan Edward cengo di tempat. Mata mereka terbelalak berbarengan.

"Kau tidak usah takut, Maylene.. Edward yang manja ini sudah dilatih oleh Sebastian secara khusus untuk menjadi butlermu.. dan kau Edward! Layanilah Maylene dengan sepenuh hatimu!" Titah Marchioness sambil memandang Edward dengan galak.

"Y.. Yes.. M..Mom..." Jawab Edward dengan terbata-bata karena ketakutan melihat ekspresi galak (mantan) ibunya itu. Mendengar kata 'mom', Marchioness agak tersinggung karena status Edward saat ini adalah butler. Ia sangat tidak sopan dan tidak pantas memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mom' lagi. Batin Marchioness seraya memelototi Edward dan siap untuk menyemburnya dengan kata-kata.

Akhirnya, sebelum Marchioness 'menyembur' Edward, Maylene segera mengambil tindakan antisipasi perang sembur pertama, me vs mom (eh itu mah acara tv yah, di trans tv), dengan menggamit tangan Edward dan membawanya pergi ke kamar barunya. Ternyata, kamar baru Maylene adalah kamar lama Edward yang untungnya, belum banyak dirombak. Edward bernafas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa kamarnya belum banyak dirombak.

"T..Tuan Edward.. Ma.. Maafkan saya yang telah mengambil alih posisi tuan Edward sekarang.. Sa.. saya sama sekali tidak berniat tapi saya juga tidak menyangka bahwa saya adalah..."Maylene yang baru saja angkat suara, kalimatnya dipotong oleh Edward (anak ama ibu emang hobi motong kalimat orang, nih Ed! : Author).

"Gapapa deh! Udah terlanjur kenyataannya memang seperti ini. Aku harus ekstra keras nih beradaptasi dengan nasibku yang baru. Butler kamu lagi. Seorang tuan muda, oke, meski mantan tuan muda juga kan nggak etis banget kalo tiba-tiba disuruh ngelayanin orang secara ekstra layaknya butler! Mana yang dilayanin pelayan, eh, mantan pelayan lagi!" Curcol Edward. Maylene makin merasa tidak enak. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan ketakutan dan keseganan luar biasa pada Edward. Wajah cantik Maylene pun tak terpancar dengan baik bila ia berwajah seperti itu, batin Edward.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, tidak apa. Kau tak perlu merasa segan padaku karena aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk melayanimu, sekarang." Edward berusaha menenangkan Maylene sambil bergombal ria. Padahal, tekad butler Edward kayaknya masih sepuluh persenan, deh. Tapi, sembilan puluh persen gombalan Edward membawa hasil baik. Maylene tersenyum sangat manis. Dan senyum itu ditujukan kepada Edward, yang sukses membuat Edward blushing seketika. Gilaa.. cantik banget nih cewek kalo udah dandan kayak lady, batin Edward.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertingkah melayaniku di depan keluarga Midford saja? Saat kita berdua saja, baru tidak ada perbedaan derajat di antara kita! Dengan kata lain, Edward akan kuanggap sebagai sahabatku! Ma.. mau tidak? " Tanya Maylene dengan antusias di awal, dan ragu di akhir. Edward tersenyum mendengar tawaran Maylene. Tak disangka anak ini tidak menjadi lady yang angkuh dan suka memerintah. Edwar pikir Maylene akan menjadi lady menyebalkan yang hobi menyuruh-nyuruh Edward nantinya, mengingat perlakuan kepadanya di masa lalu.

"Oke." Edward pun menyetujui dan lahirlah kesepakatan di antara mereka. *undangan aqiqah siap disebar* lho?

"Oh iya, berhubung ini dulunya adalah kamar Edward, bagaimana kalau kau juga tidur di kamar ini? Tempat tidurmu juga kan nyaman sekali,lho. King size. Tidak mungkin kau ingin meninggalkannya kan?" Tawaran Maylene yang kedua ini mengagetkan Edward. Tidur sekamar dengannya? Apa cewek ini gila? Di kamar ini hanya ada satu ranjang! Dengan memintanya tidur sekamar tentu itu sama pula artinya dengan meminta tidur satu ranjang! Batin Edward yang blushing sekaligus _awkward_ di tempat.

* * *

><p>Yeeehhaaaaa~~~! Selesai juga fict pertama yuki tentang Edward~!<p>

Maaf ya jika perbedaan watak para tokoh sangat berbeda dengan imajinasi Yana Toboso-sensei karena imajinasi kami memang berbeda!

Yuki nggak terlalu maniak Kuroshitsuji jadi kurang tau juga nama tokoh-tokohnya. Ada yang salah, nggak?

Oh iya, kemungkinan Fict ini lanjutnya lama banget... soalnya lagi banyak TO en tugas serta UJIAN praktek (_ _)... apalagi sbentar lagi UN...

Nulis, eh ngetik ini aja udah merupakan suatu kenekatan.

Nah, akhir kata, saya mohon REVIEW berisi saran dan kritiknya~! Yang isinya mengajak semangat, akan kudoakan kalian yang menulis selalu semangat juga~! Ingetin Yuki, ya


	2. Chapter 2

Maylene's Love Story

Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso – sensei

Pairing :

Maylene x Edward, Maylene x Agni

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Warning : TYPO, OOC, gaje, lebay, dan sejenisnya. Alur kecepetan dan segudang kelemahan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

CHAPTER 2 :

Sebelumnya...

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertingkah melayaniku di depan keluarga Midford saja? Saat kita berdua saja, baru tidak ada perbedaan derajat di antara kita! Dengan kata lain, Edward akan kuanggap sebagai sahabatku! Ma.. mau tidak? " Tanya Maylene dengan antusias di awal, dan ragu di akhir. Edward tersenyum mendengar tawaran Maylene. Tak disangka anak ini tidak menjadi lady yang angkuh dan suka memerintah. Edwar pikir Maylene akan menjadi lady menyebalkan yang hobi menyuruh-nyuruh Edward nantinya, mengingat perlakuan kepadanya di masa lalu.

"Oke." Edward pun menyetujui dan lahirlah kesepakatan di antara mereka. *undangan aqiqah siap disebar* lho?

"Oh iya, berhubung ini dulunya adalah kamar Edward, bagaimana kalau kau juga tidur di kamar ini? Tempat tidurmu juga kan nyaman sekali,lho. King size. Tidak mungkin kau ingin meninggalkannya kan?" Tawaran Maylene yang kedua ini mengagetkan Edward. Tidur sekamar dengannya? Apa cewek ini gila? Di kamar ini hanya ada satu ranjang! Dengan memintanya tidur sekamar tentu itu sama pula artinya dengan meminta tidur satu ranjang! Batin Edward yang blushing sekaligus _awkward_ di tempat.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Maylene! Kayaknya kamu udah gila, ya? Kita ini berbeda gender? Kau ingin kita tidur satu ranjang, hah? Kau mau melakukan apa terhadapku? " Sahut Edward yang masih bertahan dengan blushingnya. Edward berteriak-teriak marah seolah ia akan diperkosa oleh Maylene.<p>

"Uph... Ma.. maafkan saya, tuan... Ternyata reaksi anda di luar dugaan saya... Uph.. Bo.. bolehkah saya tertawa? " Tanya Maylene yang ternyata hanya mengerjai Edward sambil mati-matian menahan tawa.

"ENGGAK! SIALAN! TERNYATA DARI TADI KAU MENGERJAIKU! " Teriak Edward lagi, kali ini mukanya merah karena marah. Harga dirinya masih nggak terima dikerjain sama mantan pelayan itu. Edward lalu pergi meninggalkan Maylene yang sedang merasa tidak enak hati itu sendirian di bekas kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Kini, Edward tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya yang baru, di kamar yang baru pula. Tepatnya, kamar pelayan yang berada TEPAT di samping kamar majikan barunya itu. Ia masih merasa sangat kesal karena mantan pelayan itu berani mengerjainya sekaligus mempermalukannya. Untung nggak di depan ibu, batin Edward.

KRUYUK KRUYUK...

Suara perut Edward yang menandakan bahwa waktu jam makan siang telah tiba itu berbunyi dengan keras. Dengan malas, Edward bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tepat saat Edward membuka pintu kamarnya, Maylene tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah tersenyum. Edward blushing seketika. Ia tak pernah melihat senyum semanis dan setulus itu dari seorang wanita sebelumnya (kecuali dari Lizzie, secara, Lizzie kan MANTAN ADEKNYA *ditebas Ed*).

"Saatnya makan siang, E.. Ed.. Edw..ward..." Sapa Maylene dengan agak ragu karena belum terbiasa memanggil nama Edward secara langsung. Ekspresi Edward pun kembali seperti semula. Datar dan kesal.

"Huh! Ya sudah! Ayo ke ruang makan! Kuharap George memasak makanan kesukaanku siang ini. Agar kekesalanku ini cepat lenyap. Ah.. kayaknya sama Tropical Juice boleh juga, panas banget siang ini... " Gumam Edward yang diikuti Maylene dari belakang. Pemandangan ini cukup aneh sebenarnya. Sang majikan yang lemah lembut mengikuti sang butler sombong seakan-akan dialah pelayannya. Beradaptasi itu memang tidak mudah. Apalagi untuk Edward.

Tetapi, Marchioness terkaget (singkatan dari terlonjak kaget) melihat pemandangan itu. Seketika, meledaklah amarahnya. Ia mendatangi Edward dan menghalangi jalan masuknya ke ruang makan. Edward ikutan terkaget karena tindakan ibunya, eh.. MANTAN IBUNYA tersebut. (Author dicincang Edward)

"Edward! Kenapa kau berjalan dengan angkuh di depan Maylene! Maylene itu majikanmu! Minta maaf padanya! " Bentak Marchioness kepada Edward. Edward meringis kesal dan segera menyadari posisi barunya di rumah itu, BUTLER MAYLENE. Dengan berat hati, Edward pun meminta maaf kepada Maylene dan tentu saja Maylene memaafkannya. Karena pada dasarnya Maylene tidak merasa dirugikan atau tersakiti oleh Edward. Tapi, Marchioness belum menunjukkan senyum puasnya.

"Maylene! Kau juga! Edward ini adalah butlermu! Jadi, biasakanlah untuk menegurnya saat ia bersikap semacam ini lagi! " Tegas Marchioness kepada Maylene. Maylene hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ibu... Aku sudah lapar... tapi... mengapa tidak ada satu pun makanan terhidang di meja makan... ?" Rengek Elizabeth yang muncul dari ruang makan. Lalu, terlihatlah meja makan yang bersih tanpa ada benda apapun di atasnya.

"Lho? Memangnya si George tidak memasak? Kemana dia? Melalaikan tugas? Dasar butler nggak bener! " Edward mencaci maki George yang biasanya menghidangkan masakan (butler lama keluarga Midford). Marchioness menatap Edward tajam.

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang kau ucapkan Edward? Kau mencaci maki George!" Marchioness memarahi Edward, lagi.

"And then?" Tanya Edward nyolot dengan gaya anak sekarang. Edward mulai berani menantang Marchioness karena tau Marchioness bukan ibu kandungnya. Tapi, kayaknya dia lupa kalo dia turun kasta, dan menantang Marchioness yang sekarang jadi emak majikannya itu sama aja dengan melompat masuk ke mulut singa yang lapar.

"GEORGE ITU BAPAK LOE BEGOOOOO!" Jerit Marchioness marah DI DALAM HATINYA. Tentu saja semarah-marahnya Marchioness , ia tidak akan melontarkan kata-kata kasar seperti yang ia jeritkan dalam hatinya. Ia pun sedikit menenangkan dirinya dengan mengelus dada, dan berkata setegas mungkin.

"George itu ayah kandungmu, Edward. Jadi, kau tidak pantas mencaci maki dirinya." Kata-kata Marchioness barusan benar-benar membuat hati Edward JLEB (shocking maksudnya...). George yang selama ini gue suruh–suruh? George yang udah sering gue bentak-bentak? George yang selama ini ngelatih gue jadi pemain pedang handal? George yang selama ini jadi tempat curcol gue? George yang selama ini... (dan seterusnya... =v=) batin Edward shock. Entah dia merasa tidak enak pada George atas apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu padanya, atau rasa kesal karena nggak mau disamain sama butler (padahal sekarang dia butler juga).

"Aa... karena George tidak ada, kau saja yang masak, Edward! Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu! Kau kan anaknya George, jadi kuharap rasa masakanmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan George. Masakan George enak sekali~!" Perintah Elizabeth dengan santainya. Sementara Edward melongo kaget. Adik perempuan satu-satunya itu (MANTAN ADEK, EDWARD, MANTAN! Author mengingatkan.) bersikap seakan sudah melupakan statusnya di masa lalu. Seakan Edward memang butler mereka sejak awal. Adik perempuannya yang manis itu... menganggapnya bukan siapapun...

" Ah, kuharap begitu juga. Ayo Lizzie, Maylene, kembali duduk ke meja makan. Biarkan Edward bekerja di dapur sendirian. Alex sedang dinas keluar, sekarang." Titah Marchioness sambil mendorong Lizzie dan Maylene ke meja makan. Maylene merasa iba melihat Edward yang panik karena tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya.

" Ma.. maaf.. Ibu.. a.. kurasa.. gaun yang kupakai ini agak panas. Mungkin aku sedikit berkeringat sehabis jalan-jalan tadi... Bolehkah aku mengganti gaunku dahulu seraya menunggu makan siang siap?" Maylene meminta izin dengan sesopan mungkin kepada Marchioness. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Edward memasak biarpun ia tidak terlalu handal.

"Wah, tentu boleh!" Jawab Marchioness antusias. Ia merasa senang karena Maylene memanggilnya ibu, sekarang. Rupanya Maylene sudah bisa sedikit beradaptasi dan mengakuiku sebagai ibu kandungnya, batin Marchioness, agak terharu. Tetapi Elizabeth memandang Maylene dengan tatapan tidak suka. Elizabeth curiga kalau Maylene ternyata akan membantu Edward, bukan mengganti gaunnya. Apalagi ia juga masih merasa sedikit tidak rela jika Maylene memanggil Marchioness dengan ibu. Elizabeth masih belum terbiasa dengan hadirnya Maylene sebagai saudarinya.

"Ibu.. kurasa Maylene akan membantu Edward di dapur, dan bukan mengganti gaunnya!" Bisik Elizabeth di dekat telinga Marchioness. Tiba-tiba Marchioness tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat jarang Elizabeth lihat, senyum yang menyiratkan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Biarlah Maylene membantu Edward. Sekali ini kumaafkan. Lagipula, anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Entah apa yang akan dia buat untuk kita makan, siang ini, jika tidak dibantu Maylene " Marchioness menanggapinya dengan santai. Elizabeth pun merengut. Lagi-lagi ibu membela Maylene! Batin Elizabeth kesal. Padahal, Marchioness sebenarnya masih merasa sayang kepada Edward yang merupakan mantan anaknya, dan bukan bermaksud membela Maylene.

Mencium gelagat tidak baik dari batin Elizabeth, Marchioness pun mengusap-usap rambut Elizabeth, dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Semua ke-iri-an Elizabeth pun luntur. Elizabeth memeluk balik ibunya itu dengan penuh kasih juga.

"Lizzie, kau tetap lady terbaik ibu! Ibu sangat menyayangimu, bahkan melebihi Maylene!" Ucap Marchioness lembut. Elizabeth pun tersenyum malu-malu, karena ternyata ibunya telah mengetahui isi hatinya.

"Baik, ibu. Aku mengerti.. Lagipula, aku sudah berumur enam belas tahun, sekarang. Sudah tidak pantas bersikap manja seperti ini. Aduh.. aku sangat memalukan... " Elizabeth menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Sesekali tidak ada salahnya, kan? Hal ini menandakan bahwa kau masih menyayangi keluargamu, Lizzie. Jadilah lady yang baik dan mandiri, Lizzie. Ciel sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai tunangannya." Marchioness sedikit menggoda Elizabeth, dan wajah Elizabeth semakin memerah karenanya!

* * *

><p>Dapur kediaman keluarga Midford<p>

"Edward..." Panggil Maylene lembut seraya membuka pintu dapur dengan perlahan. Tampak sosok Edward yang tengah merenung di depan kompor. Ia menyadari kehadiran Maylene dan menatapnya sendu.

"Maylene.. Aku...aku... sekarang sudah menyadari siapa diriku... Selama ini aku selalu dibalut kesombongan sehingga tidak mau mengakui takdirku. Aku.. minta maaf atas semua kesombonganku, Maylene. Aku bertekad akan beradaptasi secepatnya dengan nasibku ini, dan sungguh-sungguh melayani dirimu..." Ucap Edward lirih. Maylene pun menatapnya dengan lembut dan berjalan pelan ke hadapan Edward. Ia duduk di samping Edward sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Ya sudah, yang penting sekarang bagaimana dengan makan siang Marchioness dan Elizabeth? Apa kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Maylene lembut. Edward menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak pernah memasak apapun sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. Susah juga.. Bagaimanapun aku ini mantan maid, bukan chef.. Apa yang sederhana tapi cocok untuk makan siang bangsawan, ya? " Gumam Maylene sambil mondar mandir kayak setrikaan. Lagi-lagi Edward menggeleng lemah karena ia yang mantan bangsawan itu belum pernah makan sesuatu yang sederhana di waktu makan siangnya.

"Maaf aku tidak dapat membantumu, Maylene.. " Ucap Edward lirih. Maylene hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu memikirkan menu makan siang Marchioness lagi.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau menu makan siang jepang? Bento! Aku bisa membuatnya! Dulu, Tanaka pernah mengajariku!" Ujar Maylene kesenangan. Edward cengo di tempat mendengar kata 'bento'. kata itu terasa asing di telinganya. Tapi, itu menu jepang, kan? Terlalu sering makan masakan jepang, ibu takkan suka, mengingat kemarin ia baru saja melahap masakan jepang, batin Edward.

"Ano.. Maylene.. Kurasa kalau terlalu sering disajikan masakan jepang, ibu takkan suka..." Edward mencoba memberi saran. Tapi, Maylene menatapnya tajam. Tanpa kacamata. Sejak menjadi lady memang Maylene tidak memakai kacamata, melainkan contact lens.

"Edward, waktu makan siang sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Kalau terlalu banyak berpikir takkan menghasilkan apapun! Yang bisa kubuat hanya bento yang cocok untuk makan siang dan ... Ahhhh! Udangnya tidak ada! Berarti tanpa ebi furai! " Maylene membantah saran Edward seraya mengacak-acak kulkas.

KRIET..

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan..

Jreeengg...

Muncullah sosok Agni dari balik pintu dapur...

"Halo.. May..lene? Kok kau ada disini dan.. Anda tuan Edward bukan? Untuk apa anda berada di dapur? Berdua dengan Maylene pula.." Tatapan Agni yang semula ramah tiba-tiba berubah sinis ketika mengucap kalimat 'berdua dengan Maylene' itu. Lalu Maylene yang sudah kenal dengan Agni pun menceritakan alasan mengapa mereka bisa ada di dapur kediaman keluarga Midford tersebut. Dari awal sekali. Lalu Agni memberi respon dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sementara Edward yang sedari tadi hanya bengong melihat keakraban Maylene dan Agni itu mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tidak senang akan kedekatan Maylene dengan Agni. Jantungnya berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat melihat Maylene yang tersenyum manis saat berinteraksi dengan Agni. Antara kesal, dan terpesona melihat senyum manis gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan bantu kalian. Semoga ada bumbu dapur untuk meracik kare ayam. Untuk menyesuaikan dengan selera orang inggris, kurasa lebih baik dicampur coklat dari perusahaan tuan Ciel kali, ya.. Seperti cara Sebastian waktu itu (lihat black butler vol.5)." Agni bergumam sambil memikirkan campuran bumbu yang pas untuk selera Marchioness. Maylene pun berusaha mencari-cari bumbu kare di tempat penyimpanan bumbu. Tapi, tempatnya terlampau tinggi untuk dijangkau Maylene. Maylene berjinjit-jinjit untuk mencoba memeriksa isi bumbunya, tetapi ia tidak dapat meraihnya juga.

Edward yang melihatnya baru saja akan bangkit untuk menolong Maylene, tapi ia keduluan oleh Agni. Agni mengangkat tubuh Maylene sedikit ke atas agar ia dapat menjangkau tempat bumbu tersebut dengan cara mengangkat pinggul Maylene. Maylene yang saat itu sudah mengambil tempat bumbu, merasa geli karena sentuhan Agni di pinggulnya. Karena Maylene sudah tidak tahan geli, ia pun menggeliat dan menghasilkan ketidakseimbangan tubuhnya yang akhirnya jatuh bersama Agni. Tentu saja dengan pose tubuh Maylene di atas Agni. Entah kenapa, wajah Agni yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari bibir pink Maylene langsung blushing. Sementara Maylene sendiri masih dalam keadaan kaget karena tiba-tiba jatuh. Dan entah kenapa lagi, Agni merasa sangat ingin mengecup bibir pink Maylene yang sungguh menggoda imannya itu. Ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya, tetapi ia pernah penasaran dengan 'french kiss' ciuman ala prancis yang sangat bergairah. Ciuman itu tentu hanya bisa dilakukan dengan orang yang di cintai, kan? Agni berpikir orang tersebut adalah Maylene, dan detik itu juga Agni mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat habis bibir lembut Maylene.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Maylene? Kubantu kau berdiri..." Edward yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Maylene berdiri. Maylene menyambut tangan Edward dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Edward..." Maylene berterima kasih pada Edward sambil tersenyum manis. Dan bibir Maylene pun menjauh digantikan dengan tatapan sinis Edward pada Agni.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Agni.. A.. Aku.. Tadi tidak sengaja menggeliat soalnya aku tidak tahan geli... Saat Agni mengangkat pinggulku.." Maylene meminta maaf sambil blushing mengingat Agni tadi memegang pinggulnya. Agni tersenyum ramah lagi saat melihat wajah blushing Maylene yang kawaii.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf... Dengan lancang aku menyentih dirimu padahal status anda sekarang adalah lady, bukan? Nona Maylene? " Agni pun meminta maaf kembali pada Maylene.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Cukup lebarannya! Ayo cepetan masak deh!" Tegur Edward yang jealous melihat mereka berdua. Agni pun mengambil bumbu kare (bukan bubuk lho) dari tangan Maylene dan mulai mengatur komposisinya untuk membuat kare 6 porsi. Untuk Marchioness, Elizabeth, Majikannya, Pangeran Soma, Maylene, dirinya sendiri dan Edward. Maylene sudah siap siaga di samping Agni untuk membantunya memasak. Edward yang sudah bertekad tak akan membiarkan Agni dekat dengan Maylene lagi setelah kejadian 'hampir' berciuman itu pun langsung mengambil alih posisi Maylene.

"Maylene, kau kan lady, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja di kursi? Atau kembali saja ke ruang makan?" Edward menawarkan dengan nada yang menjanjikan seolah ia profesional di bidang itu.

"Ah, ya! Tadi aku.. Eh.. Saya datang bersama Pangeran ke sini, jadi Pangeran Soma sedang bersama Nyonya Francis dan Nona Elizabeth di ruang makan. Silakan anda bergabung dengan mereka, Nona Maylene..." Timpal Agni dengan nada seorang butler profesional. Kalau begini, Maylene kayak kelihatan punya 2 butler ya? Edward terlihat seperti seorang butler yang nyolotnya nauzubilah, tukang ngeyel, belagu lagi! Sementara Agni terlihat seperti seorang butler profesional yang pantas melayani Maylene. (Dimutilasi Edward FC).

Tapi Edward kan emang pada dasarnya bukan butler, ya kan readers? (Dibetulin lagi sama Edward FC)

"Baiklah. Selamat bekerja ya, Agni, Edward. Maaf aku tidak dapat membantu kalian, karena kalau terlalu lama nanti ibu akan tau soal kebohonganku " setelah itu Maylene pun melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, sosoknya pun hilang dari dapur.

Setelah Agni merasa Maylene sudah cukup jauh dari dapur, ia pun menghampiri Edward yang sedang menyiapkan perabotan makan. Edward tersentak kaget karena Agni menepuk bahunya cukup keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau menyukainya, Edward?" Tanya Agni dengan nada tajam. Edward hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal karena butler itu berani menepuknya sekeras itu (rupanya harga dirinya sebagai bangsawan belum ia hilangkan!), tapi ia, dengan segera, terkekeh ringan.

"Maksudmu Maylene? Tentu saja tidak! Apalagi sekarang dia majikanku, kan? Meski berat aku mengakuinya, huh! Kalau mendengar nada bicaramu sepertinya kau menyukainya, Agni." Jawab Edward se-santai mungkin. Sebenarnya ia kadang agak deg-degan juga melihat tampilan baru Maylene dan sikap Maylene yang baik terhadapnya, mengingat sekarang tak seorang pun memedulikannya kecuali Maylene. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Maylene membuka kacamatanya dengan rambut yang terurai itu. Apalagi gaun lady pilihan Elizabeth membuatnya tak tampak suram lagi. Senyum manisnya juga, sering membuat Edward akhir-akhir ini merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun, Edward terus memberilan sugesti kepada otaknya bahwa perasaannya kepada Maylene itu bukan cinta. Dengan kata lain, Edward tak ingin dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Maylene. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena statusnya yang sekarang menjadi majikan Edward, begitu pikir Edward.

"Wah berarti gangguan-gangguanmu tadi itu hanya sebatas 'pengaman' terhadap majikanmu, ya?" Tanya Agni yang berpikiran positif lagi untuk memastikan.

"Sebenarnya bukan pengaman, tapi lebih ke menjunjung aturan kali, ya? Kau sadar diri sedikit! Kau ini hanya seorang butler! Biarpun Maylene bukan majikanmu, tetap saja cinta antara seorang lady dan butler itu tidak satu kasta. Tidak pantas! Kau jangan harap Nyonya Francis akan merestui cintamu kepada Maylene! Ibu itu orang yang sangat menjunjung aturan!" Tegas Edward dengan berapi-api. Agni tersentak mendengar kata 'ibu' di ucapkan.

"Kau masih belum bisa lepas dengan sapaan 'ibu' kepada Nyonya Francis, ya? Yah, kumaklumi hal itu memang cukup berat. Turun kasta itu memang sangat mengecewakan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku bakal jadi apa kalau turun kasta. Memang apa yang lebih rendah dari butler?" Mendengar argumen Agni barusan, Edward tergelak. Tertawanya lepas. Ternyata Agni itu orangnya asik juga, pikir Edward.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar, Agni..! Yosh! Kayaknya kare ayamnya sudah matang! Biar aku yang angkat! Sekalian latihan!" Seru Edward seraya mematikan api dan mengangkat panci besar yang berisi kare itu sendirian.

"Biar kubantu, Edward! Ini pasti berat! Jika kita angkat berdua akan lebih baik!" Agni pun membantu Edward mengangkat panci dan meletakkannya di meja makanan.

#

Edward yang terpana karena mendapat perlakuan ramah dari Agni pun menatap pria tampan berkulit coklat itu dengan penuh harapan.

"Agni.. Tidak kusangka.. Kau begitu ramah dan baik.." Ucap Edward yang sekarang berwajah kemerahan karena malu.

"Ah.. Tidak juga.. Kau juga baik kok Edward.. Apalagi.. Kau itu.. Ternyata cukup tampan ya.. " Balas Agni dengan wajah yang mulai kemerahan juga karena malu. Edward tersentak dan wajahnya semakin merah saja karena pujian Agni. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Agni lebih dekat.

"K..kau juga tampan.. Dan.. Kau atletis sekali, Agni. Kulit coklatmu itu membuatmu tampak terlihat jantan.. Lalu.. Ah.. Di mulutmu ada kare! " Seru Edward tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah bibir Agni. Agni baru saja akan mengelap kare di dekat bibirnya, sesuai yang ditunjuk Edward, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Edward sudah berjinjit (mengingat Agni bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sebastian) dan menjilati kare di bibir Agni. Agni yang terangsang akan perlakuan Edward lalu...

#

Eh?

Ups.. Kok Author tiba-tiba jadi menulis cerita yaoi, ya? #sengaja

Oke, bagi yang gasuka yaoi atau nggak kuat baca yaoi (padahal sendirinya enggak) silakan abaikan tulisan yang dikasi tanda pager yah... *pasti udah pada keburu baca, deh*

Kekekeke... *evil laugh a la Akuma Yoichi*

Readers : "ih sumpah ini author ganggu banget ya, lagi seru-serunya baca yaoi, eh, lagi seru-serunya malah dikasi yang main-main kayak yaoi. Kan cerita ini nggak ada unsur yaoi-nya!"

Author : nah itu ada selingan yaoi-nya.. (Dipukulin readers)

Lanjut..

Nah sementara kedua cowok ganteng author itu (dicabik-cabik Ed FC sama Agni FC) sibuk menyiapkan kare, kita intip apa yang dilakukan Maylene, yuk!

Readers : ngintip-ngintip entar bintitan lho, yuki..

Author : ih readers ganggu, ye! Tadi ribut minta lanjutin!

Readers : yang nulis komen beginian kan elu, yuki..! Udah cepetan lanjut!

Author : segitu kepinginnya aku lanjutin? *terharu*

Readers : *bersiap ngelempar asbak yang gatau dapetnya darimana*

Lanjut.. (Beneran)

Maylene pun mengikuti saran Agni dan Edward untuk kembali ke ruang makan. Tak lupa ia melaksanakan alasannya kepada Marchioness tadi untuk mengganti gaunnya, agar Marchioness tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya barusan ia lakukan. Dalam hitungan lima belas menit saja, Maylene sudah berada di ruang makan dan ia melihat Marchioness, Elizabeth, dan Pangeran Soma yang sedang tertawa riang gembira.

"Ah! Ini tokoh utamanya datang! Maylene!" Pekik Marchioness dengan antusias. Maylene memandangnya dengan heran. Tokoh utama? aku? apa ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Pangeran Soma? tanya Maylene dalam hatinya.

Maylene pun mendekati Pangeran Soma dan memberi salam dengan gaya lady yang diajarkan ibu barunya semalam. Maylene jadi manis, ya, kalau berdandan ala lady inggris! batin Soma yang sempat terpesona dengan Maylene. Soma pun membalasnya dengan gayanya sendiri, gaya India (nggak tau deh gimana). Setelah sesi salam-salaman itu selesai, Maylene duduk di antara Marchioness dan Elizabeth. Sementara Soma sendiri duduk di hadapan Maylene.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud Marchioness mengundang saya ke kediaman keluarga Midford ini?" Tanya Soma yang langsung masuk kepada intinya.

"Begini, Pangeran Soma, saya mengundang pangeran ke sini untuk memberitahukan hasil perundingan saya dan keluarga pangeran di India tadi malam.." Ujar Marchioness lirih (oh iya anggap aja di zaman ini telepon udah jadi, ya, hehehe). Soma dan Maylene pun saling menatap kebingungan. Apalagi Soma. Dia baru tau kalau ternyata Marchioness mengenal ayah dan ibunya.

"Perundingan soal apa, ibu?" Tanya Maylene dengan nada yang sopan. Marchioness tersenyum mendengar sapaan 'ibu' yang keluar dari mulut Maylene itu.

"Soal perjodohanmu dengan Soma. Karena kalian berdua sudah cukup umur, sekarang, maka kalian tidak perlu tunangan segala. Langsung menikah saja." Jawab Marchioness santai. Tentu saja, baik Maylene maupun Soma "ber-HAH-ria" dengan heboh.

"APAAA? NIKAH? T..tapi aku baru dua puluh tahun dan.. Bukankah Maylene juga lebih tua dariku?" Soma berusaha mengajukan protes dengan sehalus mungkin.

"I..iya lagipula kami juga belum terlalu dekat, ibu.. Tidak ada rasa cinta di antara kami berdua.. " Bantah Maylene juga. Marchioness pun memaklumi ucapan Maylene. Yah.. Dia juga kan tidak ingin, ya tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan orang yang belum ia kenal benar.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu akrabkanlah diri kalian berdua.." Tepat setelah Marchioness menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Agni datang dengan membawa kare untuk makan siang keempat bangsawan yang tengah berunding di ruang makan itu, dengan Edward di belakangnya yang membawa empat gelas jus buah tropis.

"Hidangan telah siap, silakan di nikmati... " Edward mempersilakan keempat bangsawan tsb. menikmati hidangan yang telah dibuatnya bersama Agni.

Dan akhirnya kunjungan Soma pun berakhir dengan selesainya makan siang. Soma ingin secepatnya berdiskusi dengan Ciel akan pernikahannya dengan Maylene itu. Padahal Soma empat tahun lebih tua dari Ciel, tapi beginilah ia, childish.

#Manor House, kediaman keluarga Phantomhive

"Ciel!" Kata itulah kata sambutan pertama Soma begitu Sebastian membukakan pintu Manor House. Sebastian hanya menanggapi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Pangeran Soma, jika ada yang ingin di bicarakan dengan tuan muda, silakan ke halaman belakang. Mari di bicarakan sekalian afternoon tea. Sekarang sudah pukul empat, lho." Sebastian mengingatkan dengan ramah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Soma dan Agni pun melesat ke halaman belakang tempat Ciel sedang ber-afternoon tea ria.

"Cieeellll! Aku butuh nasihatmuuuu!" Teriak Soma dari kejauhan begitu melihat Ciel yang mulai mirip ayahnya, Vincent, itu sedang menyeruput Assam-nya. Ciel pun tersentak dan untungnya ia tidak tersedak. Ciel menatap Soma kesal lalu menanggapi dengan kesal pula,

"Ada apa? Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, deh. Biar Sebastian saja yang menuangkan teh untuk Soma, Agni!" Titah Ciel yang melihat Agni yang ingin mengambil teko teh. Akhirnya Agni pun hanya mengantarkan kue-kue manis kesukaan majikannya itu dengan nampan.

"Masa, aku dijodohkan dengan Maylene yang sekarang sudah jadi anak Nyonya Francis Midford!" Teriak Soma histeris.

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja Agni menjatuhkan nampannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Maylene's Love Story

Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso-sensei

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Humor (dikit), dan sisanya silakan readers yang tentuin ^v^

Pairing :

Maylene x Edward, Maylene x Agni

Warning : TYPO, OOC, gaje, lebay, udik, bahasa gaul nyelip, dan kawan-kawannya. Kalo readers nemuin kesalahan lain, sampaikan di review ya? Oh iya author suka motong di tengah sinetron, eh FTV, eh maksudnya fict.. mohon maklumnya...

CHAPTER 3 :

I'm Falling in Love!

Sebelumnya...

"Masa, aku dijodohkan dengan Maylene yang sekarang sudah jadi anak Nyonya Francis Midford!" Teriak Soma histeris.

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja Agni menjatuhkan nampannya.

_Maylene Love Story_

PRAAANG...

Kenapa bunyinya 'prang' padahal yang jatoh adalah nampannya Agni? Inget gak, di atas tuh nampan ada kue kan? Nah itu kue ada piringnya jadi piringnya ikut jatoh lalu pecah.

Eh dari paragraf pertama udah gaje.. *ovo"

Okeh, ulang.

Agni yang _super shocked_ membatu di tempat tanpa menghiraukan nampan yang jatuh, piring pecah, dan kue berantakan di lantai hasil perbuatannya. "Mwo? Tuan aye mau nikah sama gebetan gue? Nikah, minna-san, nikah!" Batin Agni menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Soalnya, pernikahan itu suci bagi Agni biarpun kagak jelas dia orang apaan. Dia memakai bahasa korea (Mwo), Betawi (Aye), Jepang (Minna-san). Padahal aslinya dia kan India tapi kok nggak pake bahasa India ya? Iyuwh, Agni gak cinta negara nih.

Back to the topic.

Jadi, kalau orang udah nikah, MENURUT AGNI gak boleh dipisahin apalagi cerai. Masalahnya, yang mau nikah ini tuannya lho! Sama gebetannya pula! Kalo mereka jadi nikah, sanggupkah Agni menghancurkan ikatan sakral mereka?

"Agni, ada apa~ denganmu~?" Tanya Ciel sok perhatian sambil bersenandung ala 'Peterpan'. Oh My God, Vincent, anak lo bisa baca masa depan ya. Peterpan kan baru kebentuk beratus tahun kemudian.

"Agni! Gimana, nih! Aku gak mau dijodohkan sama Maylene! Apa itu cinta aja aku gak ngerti, jadi gak mungkin tau-tau udah disuruh nikah aja! Agni! Aku harus gimana?" Tanya Soma dengan guncangan _super panic_-nya, alias mengguncang tubuh Agni yang membantu itu, tanpa memedulikan butlernya yang lagi latihan buat casting 'Malin Kundang' season lima.

Oke, ngawur lagi.

Tapi, Agni yang sudah membatu itu bagai kehilangan seluruh fungsi panca indra, kecuali mata. Dia masih bisa ngeliat wajah _cute_ author, kok. Tenang. *digampar readers*. Agni sudah tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Soma katakan padanya. Padahal, Soma menyatakan protes, lho, jadi bisa diganggu gugat hubungan mereka yang belum terbentuk itu.

Sebastian yang cepat tanggap dengan sifat sahabat gantengnya itu, langsung memahami bahwa Agni menyukai Maylene. Cuma masalahnya gimana balikin lagi nih anak supaya bisa denger protes Tuan Soma dan menemukan secercah harapan, pikir Sebastian sambil bergumam.

"Aih, puitis amat, kamyu, Sebas." Oke, Author akan segera ngusir cowok abnormal ini—kalian tau siapa—ke TPA. Bukan TPA tempat ngaji, tapi Tempat Pembuangan Abnormal, di Bantar Gebang.

AHA! SEBAS DAPET IDE, LHO READERS!

Sebastian langsung mengambil sebuah teko penuh teh panas, lalu menyiramkannya dengan kejam ke kepala Agni. Menurutnya, Rufini manusia akan menghantarkan rangsangan dengan cepat melalui sensorik, lalu tanpa banyak cincong langsung ke sumsum tulang belakang atau nama kerennya STB, dan dengan terbirit-birit melalui motorik, baru deh sampai finishnya, yaitu otot atau nama gaulnya reseptor. Dan biasanya, manusia yang memiliki refleks baik seperti Agni, (sebas gak diitung yah, dia kan iblis) secara alamiah akan menjauhkan bagian tubuh yang terkena rangsang dari sumber malapetaka itu, dan sudah pasti dia bakalan sadar. Dan jika orang itu waras seperti Agni, harusnya sih langsung marah-marah (secara, teh panas di kepala, minna).

Tapi, ide Sebas yang didukung para ilmuwan Biologi itu gak berhasil. Soalnya menurut teori sang Autho U* yang ngatur jalannya fict ini, Agni sedang mengalami _jetlag_ dan kelumpuhan panca indra sementara, kecuali mata, ingat, kecuali mata.

Jadi, Agni tetap diam di tempat layaknya patung Bapak Soekarno.

AHA!

Ciel yang lagi agak cerdas ini punya ide! *ditembak Ciel*

Dia langsung mengambil selembar foto Maylene dari dompetnya Agni, lalu menarik kursi meja makan ke hadapan Agni, dan setelah naik ke atasnya Ciel menunjukkan foto tersebut langsung di kedua mata Agni, mengingat hanya ini yang berfungsi.

"AARRGGHH..." Agni pun mulai mengerang dan sadar dari latihan castingnya, eh maksud author _jetlag_-nya. Ciel tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sebastian karena merasa berhasil mengalahkannya dalam kompetensi-gak penting-menyadarkan Agni.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Soma yang nggak peka keadaan, langsung protes lagi soal rencana kawinan, eh, nikahannya sama Maylene. Untung Agni bisa mencerna protes tuannya dengan baik dan merasa sedikit lega karena ia tidak mengincar wanita yang sama dengan tuannya. Soalnya, ia pikir, jika menyukai wanita yang sama maka yang akan menang pasti tuan Soma, melihat statusnya. Tapi kalau soal _face and skill_, author setia milih kamu, kok, Agni *meluk lengan Agni* *Soma _pundung_ di pojokan*

"J..jadi.. Tuan tidak ingin menikah dengan Maylene?" Tanya Agni sesenggukan. Soma pun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja, tuan!" Teriak Agni spontan, dengan semangat. Rupanya anggukan Soma yang dilihat matanya barusan berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya lewat jalur yang tadi sudah Sebas jelaskan bersama ahli Biologi, dan bereaksi pada otot di rahang Agni.

"EEHH? KAMU SUKA SAMA MAYLENE, AGNI? KAMU YANG INGIN MENIKAHI DIA?" Tanya Soma lebay meski gak se-alay Ciel pada _scene _sebelumnya, karena Soma masih memakai bahasa ningrat yang sopan, mengingat dia lebih tua dari Ciel.

Agni pun mengangguk mantap, sambil ber_-blushing-_ria. Ciel yang melihatnya Cuma nyengir-nyengir, ingatannya pun kembali pada masa-masa dia nembak Lizzie untuk pertama kalinya di umur lima belas. Lalu Sebas menitikkan sedikit air matanya dan dengan anehnya Bard mengulurkan secarik tissue-nya. Finny pun memainkan biolanya denganlembut, menambah efek haru dalam ruangan tersebut. Tunggu, sejak kapan Finny bisa main biola? Oke, gak penting *Finny pundung di pojokan*. Soma hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya, sambil nyengar nyengir gak jelas.

"Agni, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresimu yang langka ini. Akhirnya kamu bisa jatuh cinta juga. Aku sempat bingung memikirkan masa depanmu nanti karena kau tak segera menikah. Padahal umurmu kan sudah sekian sekian sekian (Author gak tau?). Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu kelahiran cucu..." Dan tepat setelah kata cucu, Soma baru ngeh kalo dia sejak tadi menasihati Agni layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya. Oke, Soma mulai ngawur deh. Soma sendiri kan belum nikah. Terus, Agni dari mana dong? Ah! Author tau! Jangan-jangan dari... hubu... UMPH! *Author dibekap mulutnya sama Soma*

Ciel yang ingin memberi selamat kepada Soma karena sebentar lagi keinginannya mendapat cucu... Salah lagi.

Ulang.

Ciel yang ingin memberi selamat kepada Agni yang akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta, dan kepada Soma karena ia bisa terbebas dari perjodohan yang tak dikehendakinya, tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal. Suatu hal yang sangat penting. Apa Ciel ngutang tugas sama ratu? Ah, enggak, kok. Ratu belum memberi tugas lagi kepada Ciel setelah Ciel memberikan gudang yang berisi Indomie Goreng dan Indomie Rebus yang didapatnya dari Indonesia. Ratu langsung jadi anggota IEH (INDOMIE EATERS HOLIC) dan keranjingan makan Indomie tiap waktu. Sampai-sampai kue afternoon tea, diganti jadi Indomie. Tehnya? Bukan Earl Grey, Assam, atau jenis teh berkelas lainnya. Tapi Teh Botol Sosro, mengingat slogan "apapun makanannya, minumnya, Teh Botol Sosro!" yang dipahat di atas singgasana ratu.

Ah kelamaan cerita soal ratu, jadi lupa jelasin deh suatu hal penting yang diingat Ciel. Hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang penting untuk kelanjutan kisah cinta Agni dan Maylene. Apa, ya? Kayaknya berhubungan dengan budaya. Lalu...

"Agni, tapi kau dan Maylene sekarang beda kasta, loh!" Ciel pun mengingatkan Agni akan pemikirannya. Nah. Itu dia. BEDA KASTA. Susah amat ngomongnya.

Wajah Soma pun mulai pucat pasi mendengar argumen, eh, fakta dari Ciel. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat mengerti soal perbedaan kasta itu. Di India, di Inggris, sama saja. Perbedaan kasta Agni yang seorang butler eksekutif Soma, dengan Maylene si nona muda baru, terlalu jauh. Mereka takkan bisa menikah. Lalu, Ciel yang sudah kenal baik sifat Marchioness juga menyatakan bahwa pupuslah harapan mereka untuk bersama. Marchioness sangat menjunjung tinggi adat. Dan sesuai adat Inggris, bangsawan tak boleh menikah dengan butler atau maid biarpun bukan yang melayani mereka. Dengan kata lain, yang kastanya JAUH LEBIH RENDAH dari mereka.

Tapi, Soma yang selalu ceria, polos, manja, tukang memperburuk keadaan, *dimutilasi Soma FC*

Roh Author : Satuin lagi tubuh gue, oi! Soma FC! Nanti Fictnya gak bisa lanjut lalu Soma nggak dapet peran! Terus nanti kalian nangis, minta balon. Halah! Ribet kan?

*Author pulih*

Tapi, Soma yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat, dengan cepat memulihkan keadaan super tegang itu.

"Tidak apa, Agni. Kamu kuizinkan untuk melamar Maylene. Soal Marchioness, kita bisa membujuknya." Lalu Agni pun tersenyum lega.

"Memangnya akan berefek kalau kalian yang membujuknya? Kalian ini siapanya Marchioness, coba? Akankah beliau mendengar bujukan kalian?" Tanya Ciel dengan penuh selidik. Oh, ternyata gelar si pemburuk keadaan harusnya jatuh kepada Ciel di Fict ini. Soalnya Agni langsung terduduk lemas lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ciel.

Finny yang telah selesai membereskan biolanya, rupanya ikut menyimak pembicaraan tuan-tuannya itu. Ia merasa bersimpati juga kepada Agni, dan di sisi lain dia juga tidak terlalu setuju dengan rencana Marchioness. Menurutnya, Pangeran Soma tidak cocok dengan Maylene. Lagipula sepertinya Agni cukup cocok dengan Maylene, kok. Ah iya, walau Agni melamar Maylene sekalipun, Kalau Maylene tidak menyukainya juga, kan Agni tetap patah hati.

"Tuan muda, ke sini sebentar, deh. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu." Ciel pun segera menghampiri Finny tanpa syarat. Padahal, Finny baru saja memerintahnya, lho. Sebastian yang sigap pun ikutan menghampiri Finny. Sebenernya nggak masalah sih, buat Finny. Tapi kesannya si Sebas kok kayak tante-tante tukang nguping ya.

"Pst Pst Pst Pst...! Pst Pst Pst! Pssssttt... pst... pst...!" Finny berbisik di telinga Ciel. Raut wajah Ciel langsung berubah tegang tatkala mendengar apa yang dikatakan Finny.

"Finny..."

"Ya, tuan muda? Bagaimana rencana saya?" Tanya Finny riang. Ciel pun menghela nafas, sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkan "toa"-nya.

"RENCANA MBAHMU! Dari tadi aku cuma denger Pst.. Pst.. pst! Bahasa apaan tuh?" Finny yang mendengar amarah Ciel malah berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Rupanya ia lupa melepas sensornya.

"Maaf tuan muda, kayaknya aku lupa ngelepas sensornya, hehe." Setelah beralasan, ia pun membisikkan yang sebenarnya ke telinga Ciel, tanpa sensor. Oh gawat, saya memasang Rated T untuk fict ini, jadi para pembaca 18 tahun kebawah diharap merasa wajar kalo author ga ngasi tau apa yang dibisikkin Finny.

Finny : Hn? Padahal anak di bawah 18 tahun juga boleh denger kok, Yuki-chan! Tuan Muda aja baru berumur 16 tahun, kan? Ini bukan soal yang mesum-mesum kok.

Ciel : Tau nih. Author kita yang pervert ini aja baru 14 tahun. Senga dasar.

Viscount : Oooh~ Kau jangan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu (Senga) dengan mulut manismu yang bagaikan paruh burung robin it...

DUAAARRRRR!

Rest In Peace : Viscount Druitt

Yak, tenang saja pemirsa. Viscount sudah dibunuh sama Ciel kok.

Nah, berhubung Rencana Finny sudah dibisikkan, mari kita beralih ke kediaman keluarga Midford. Dari tadi tokoh utama kita nggak muncul-muncul ini.

* * *

><p>#Kediaman Keluarga Midford<p>

Maylene sedang gundah eh, galau, eh, sama aja deh. Ya pokoknya ia gelisah karena ia akan dinikahi oleh Pangeran Soma. Satu, May belum siap nikah. Dua, May nggak cinta sama dia. Tiga, keliatan banget kok kalo Pangeran Soma juga tiada niat ngelamar. Lagian yang ngelamar kan orang tuanya. Empat, menurutnya, Soma masih berjiwa bocah. Uh, jahat kali kau Maylene. Soma udah 20 tahun lho.

Edward yang nggak ngerti apa masalah Maylene tenang-tenang saja dengan tugas barunya, Melayani Maylene. Yah, meski salah di sana sini sih. Untung ada Paula. Paula adalah pembantu iseng nan humoris yang sering mengerjai sahabatnya, yaitu supir bernama Makmur. Sebentar. Salah. Itu Untung ada Sule.

Pokoknya Paula sering membantu Edward di sela-sela kecerobohannya. Ah, tapi asal kalian tau ya. Di fict ini Paula kebagian peran seorang pembantu yang suka banget bergosip atau curhat di sela-sela waktu luang Edward. Kayaknya dia udah lupa kalau Ed adalah MANTAN kakak majikannya. *dipelototin Edward*

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Waktu mencuci piring bekas makan siang yang merangkap afternoon tea itu.

"Ed.." Paula memanggil Edward dengan nama panggilannya. Tentu saja, ia bersusah payah mmenahan amarahnya, tapi demi membiasakan diri dengan hidup barunya, ia bertahan.

"Ada apa?" Ed menanggapi dengan galak. Tapi, Paula terlihat biasa saja. Ia malah melanjutkan kalimatnya yang memang belum selesai itu.

"Pernah jatuh cinta, nggak?" Nah, Ed langsung merasa tersindir mendengarnya. Tunggu! Enggak ah, aku kan gak naksir sama Maylene! Pikir Edward. Eh, tapi siapa sih yang nuduh kamu naksir sama Maylene? Paula kan cuma nanya, Ed.

"Kenapa kau harus tau? Kurasa tidak, sih." Jawabnya ketus dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Paula memandangnya heran. Ia tahu Edward berbohong.

"Aaah.. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya, Ed. Tapi dari roman mukamu itu tidak bisa dibohongi, lho, kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta!" Paula pun tersenyum mengejek setelahnya. Wajah Edward kini semakin memerah.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Sangkal Edward, dengan panik.

"Waah.. kalau jawabnya tidak mungkin.. hmm.. kurasa kau yang belum menyadari kalau kau jatuh cinta.. atau kau tidak mau mengakui pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta..!" Paula berhipotesa seperti seorang detektif. Detektif cinta, pikirnya.

Edward hanya bisa terdiam sambil merenungkan kata-kata Paula. Sebenarnya perasaan aneh yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekat Maylene itu, apakah cinta? Tapi, aku kan baru dekat sama dia akhir-akhir ini aja. Sementara jika aku bersama MANTAN tunanganku, Snow... Ya dulu aku memang sangat membencinya karena ia terlalu ceria. Berisik. Lagi pula aku juga tak suka dijodohkan begitu. Yaa.. Tapi sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sejak ia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun, tampaknya ia semakin dewasa. Edward tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Paula tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari sakunya.

"Ed! Maaf aku lupa kalau tadi pagi aku menemukan surat untukmu di kotak pos!" Dan ternyata kelupaan Paula itu bisa membuat Ed sadar kembali ke dunianya.

"Dari siapa, nih? Temanku? Apa mereka belum tahu kalau aku udah turun kasta, ya?" Tanyanya seraya mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Paula.

"S.. Snow.." Edward tampak kaget ketika membaca nama pengirimnya. SNOW! Baru aja dipikirin! Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Edward langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan tegang.

_Apa kabar, Ed? _

_Wah, pasti kau tidak baik-baik saja setelah mengalami kejadian pahit seperti itu, ya.. (_ _)_

_Keep Smiling, Ed! _

_Tapi, gara-gara itu, hubungan pertunangan kita diputuskan orangtuaku, dan majikanmu. Maaf aku menyebut-nyebut soal majikan._

_Edward! Sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat nggak rela kalau hubungan kita sampai putus hanya karena turun kasta! Kamu tau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Apalagi tunanganku yang baru ini, ya ampun, bocah berumur sama denganku, enam belas tahun. Alois Trancy namanya. Manjanya minta ampun. Butlernya serem banget, lagi!_

_Aku sudah berbicara dengan orangtuaku. Kau tau, mereka pengertian sekali. Mereka mengizinkanku mencintaimu, dan melanjutkan hubungan kita. Biarpun kau hanya seorang butler. Ya tapi itu justru masalahnya! Apa Nyonya Francis mengizinkanmu pergi dari majikanmu yang sekarang? Siapa namanya itu, eng... Maylene! Ya!_

_Kalau ia menolak, aku akan sangat berusaha untuk membangun kembali hubungan kita! Yosh! Fighting! Tapi, ada suatu hal yang menjadi pikiranku selama ini._

_Aku mencintaimu kau tau. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!_

_Tapi, apa kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?_

_Selama ini kita terikat hanya karena tali pertunangan itu, kan?_

_Jawablah! Jika kau memang mencintaiku juga, maka aku akan mengusahakan hubungan kita tetap seperti dulu. Ah, lebih baik tentunya ;) !_

_Tapi jika tidak, percayalah, aku takkan memaksamu. Aku harus belajar mencintai bocah manja itu. Masih untung dia seumur denganku. Hu uh!_

_Aku tunggu suratmu! Secepatnya, ya! Kau tau aku tipe wanita yang benci menunggu, kan? Yah, kurasa semua wanita juga benci menunggu, Ed! Camkan itu :o!_

_With Love,_

_Snow Schiffer_

"Snow masih seperti dulu, dengan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu, hahaha! Tapi kalau untuk menikah, itu... gimana ya.." Edward bergumam setelah membaca surat dari Snow. Tanpa sengaja, Paula mendengar gumaman Edward.

"Itu mantan tunanganmu, kan? Nona Snow? Wow, isi suratnya setia sekali, Ed! Aku selalu menyukai Nona Snow. Dia sangat ramah pada siapapun dan tidak memandang kasta! Selalu ceria juga! Ia sering menghibur dan mendengar curhatanku juga! Dia selalu membuatku ceria! Gimana denganmu, Ed?" Paula dengan lancang membaca surat Edward lalu mengomentarinya. Tapi Edward tidak ada waktu untuk marah. Dia jadi semakin galau soalnya.

Snow itu dari dulu adalah pengganti Elizabeth bagiku. Lagipula ia lebih muda setahun dari Elizabeth. Ya, tingkahnya juga kekanakan, tapi ada kalanya ia bersikap jauh lebih dewasa daripadaku. Saat aku kesepian karena Lizzie sedang bermain bersama Ciel, Snow selalu menjadi penggantinya. Bermanja-manja denganku layaknya Lizzie.

Sayangnya aku terlalu melihat fisik. Snow memiliki rupa yang jauh berbeda dengan Lizzie. Ia berambut coklat gelap, bahkan kehitaman. Biasanya ia menguncir dua rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Ia menguncirnya di bawah telinga, dengan pita warna merah kesukaannya. Atau kadang-kadang biru, sesuai gaunnya. Pita-pita itu dariku, saat ulangtahunnya kuberikan sebagai hadiah. Tadinya aku memberinya hanya sebagai formalitas tapi... ternyata dia cocok juga. Lagipula, matanya tegas dan hitam pekat bagai batu opal. Kulitnya juga kecoklatan. Oh.. dia tak terlihat seperti bangsawan! Percaya padaku! Dia memang anak angkat, sih. Tapi, kentara sekali dengan kakaknya, Ulquiorra! Kurasa aku tak ingin mengingat Ulquiorra yang menyebalkan itu.

Yaa tidak ada wanita lain yang mengisi hatiku selain Snow! Tapi kenapa aku masih ragu untuk menerima cintanya? Aku pasti tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepada orang lain, kan?

Dan tiba-tiba wajah Maylene terbayang. Oh tidak.

Edward lagi-lagi merenungkan soal perasaannya terhadap dua gadis cantik itu. Paula mencium adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Edward. Kayaknya dia sedang bingung akan menerima tawaran Nona Snow atau tidak. Jangan-jangan ada orang lain yang ia pikirkan? Pikir Paula.

"Hei, Ed! Terima saja tawarannya! Kau kan mencintai Nona Snow juga! Kalau kau tolak malah kau akan terus menjadi pelayan tanpa bisa naik kasta lagi. Selamanyaaa melayani... Bahkan sampai Nona Maylene menikah dengan Pangeran Soma nantiii..." Paula mencoba menakut-nakuti Edward. Dan itu berhasil karena Edward tiba-tiba menatap tajam Paula.

"Tidak akan! Maylene dan pangeran India itu tidak akan menikah!" Bentak Edward keras.

Ohohoho... Paula merasakan bendera cinta Edward berkibar~ (Apa maksudnya? =v=)

"Kenapa tidak? Kau cemburu yaaa, Ed?" Goda Paula, yang berusaha memancing Edward curhat.

"Tidak! S.. Soalnya Maylene nanti pasti ak.. akan... menikah dengan.. dengan.." Edward tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan. Dia ingin bilang 'dirinya', tapi kenapa aku nggak bisa mengucapkannya? Hei kenapa aku bisa berpikir dia akan menikah denganku? Pikir Edward yang masih menyangkal rasa cintanya.

"Dengan siaaapaa...? Kau yaa...?" Goda Paula sekali lagi. Senyumnya tampak seperti senyum kemenangan. Ia yakin kali ini akan mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan dari Edward, bahwa Edward sebenarnya mencintai Maylene.

"Tidak! Dia akan menikah dengan Agni!" Jawaban ketus dari Edward itu membuat senyum kemenangan Paula membeku. Agni katanya? Agni? Pikir Paula yang sedang kacau begitu menerima jawaban yang sama sekali tak diharapnya!

Paula pun terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sangat kecewa mendengar Agni akan menikah dengan Maylene. Paula sudah mencintai Agni ketika pertama kali melihatnya di Manor House saat menemani majikannya, Elizabeth. Tapi, ternyata pria itu menyukai Nona Maylene-nya.

"Dilihat dari reaksimu, kayaknya kau cinta banget sama Agni." Sindir Edward dengan dingin. Entah kenapa, Paula mulai meneteskan air matanya. Wah, kalau sudah begini Edward takkan tega melihatnya. Orang yang tak tahu pembicaraan mereka pasti mengira Edwardlah yang membuat Paula menangis. Ya.. nggak salah juga, sih.

"Hiks... Ed...! Aku suka sama Agni..! Tapi dia ternyata, ternyata! Dia baik sekali sama aku, aku pikir itu harapanku tapi ternyataa... Huaaa..." Nah lo. Paula nangis makin keras. Mati aku, pikir Edward.

Edward pun memeluk Paula yang terisak di lantai, melupakan cucian piring mereka yang belum selesai. Untung tangan Edward bersih. Karena ia mulai mengelus rambut Paula dengan canggung. Ia kadang melakukan hal ini pada Lizzie saat dia menangis. Paula masih menangis sesenggukan di dada Edward sampai celemeknya basah. Ya.. awalnya memang sudah sedikit basah karena mereka sedang mencuci piring. Paula pun mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Edward mengingat betapa terlukanya ia. Edward pun semakin canggung membelai rambutnya. Tapi, Edward membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kok. Nggak sepenuhnya terpaksa juga.

BUAKK!

"Edward ini ada gadis manis yang mencari..."

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua orang gadis yang sangat dikenal Edward, Maylene dan... Snow..

Melihat dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Paula di lantai...

"...mu.."

Oke, Snow membeku seketika. Tentu saja itu tidak sulit baginya yang sebuah salju *ditiban Snow*. Yah intinya Snow mematung di tempat! (Yang bener mematung atau membeku nih?)

Setelah itu, Snow langsung pergi dari ruangan itu, lalu Maylene, dengan selang waktu sekitar lima detik, pergi menyusul Snow. Edward yang masih cengo dan masih memeluk Paula juga, akhirnya tersadar dan meninggalkan Paula sendirian di dapur. Paula pun melupakan kesedihannya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Edward.

* * *

><p>_Taman Kediaman Keluarga Midford_<p>

"SNOW!" Edward dapat menyusul Snow, lalu menghentikannya dengan cara menggenggam tangannya erat. Kalo di sinetron kan biasanya ceweknya itu ngelepasin tangannya, terus membuang muka sambil nangis, tapi kalo Snow nggak. Soalnya kan zaman itu belom ada sinetron.. mau nyontoh darimana... ehehe.. *jayus, oke*. Snow malah membiarkan Edward menggenggam tangannya, dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ed, aku lupa kalau kamu udah jadi butler, kayaknya. Kita udah nggak satu kasta lagi, kan. Nggak seharusnya kita berhubungan lagi. Kamu lebih cocok sama Paula, lho, ehehe..." Jawab Snow sambil tersenyum riang. Ia tak tampak sedih, atau marah. Malah terlihat sangat ceria. Snow ini memang jago banget menyembunyikan perasaannya, ya.

"Snow.. Itu.. Soal suratmu, maaf..." Edward tidak berusaha menyangkal. Karena ia sebenarnya memang sudah mantap untuk memutuskan tali pertunangannya dengan Snow. Ia menganggap Snow sebagai adiknya, seperti Lizzie. Bukan tunangannya. Ia ingin wanita yang lebih dewasa. Maylene.

WHAT? Kenapa tiba-tiba kepikir nama Maylene? Batin Edward panik.

No! No! Pokoknya wanita yang lebih dewasa! Nggak mesti Maylene kali, Ed. Pikir otak Edward.

"Yeea.. ngapain minta maaf... lagian siapa juga yang mau nikah sama adeknya sendiri, iya kan, Edward? Bukannya kamu selalu menganggapku begitu..?" Tanggap Snow dengan riang. Edward hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Ternyata ia tahu, pikir Edward.

"Oh iya... Pembantu sama pembantu itu emang lebih cocok lho, Ed! Udah sana nikah aja sama si Paulaa!" Usul Snow dengan riang, lagi. Edward tanpa sadar berusaha menyangkal,

"Snow! Nggak aku nggak suka sama Paula! Aku.." sangkal Edward. Dan tanpa sengaja, sekali lagi, batinnya kepengen banget teriak Maylene. Tapi, otaknya mati-matian menahannya. Berusaha mematahkan argumen dari hati Edward.

"Ooo.. Majikan barumu yaa...? Maylene~!" Teriak Snow dengan lantang. Seperti ingin memanggil Maylene. Yaa.. sebenernya Maylene sama Paula itu udah ada di deket mereka, lagi ngumpet di balik pohon palem (?) ya terserah deh pohon apa (=v=)... Jadi, Maylene yang merasa terpanggil pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Paula seperti biasa, mengikuti.

Maylene pun hadir di hadapan mereka dengan muka merah. Ia malu. Ia mendengar semua percakapan tadi. Hwaa... Kalau bener ternyata Edward suka sama aku gimana ya...? Aku suka juga sama diaa... dari tadi Maylene berpikir seperti itu berulang-ulang. Maylene mulai menyukai Edward sejak melihat ketangguhannya bermain anggar dan pedang ^v^.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Paula mengganggu. Tapi, buat Edward sih ngebantu banget. Soalnya dia bingung abis ini mau jawab apa. Lagi-lagi batin dan otaknya bertarung. Suka, Enggak, Suka, Enggak, Suka, Enggak, Suka... Enggak.. Bingung!

"KYAAA! Ini nyaris waktu makan malaaaam!" Teriak Paula histeris. Nah ini dia, datang juga, gangguan Paula. Sukses. Semua orang (Terutama Edward dan Paula selaku pelayan) kaget. Maylene dengan elegan mempersilakan Snow untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Snow pasti nggak nolak, dong. Tapi dia juga membawa butlernya, Oz Versaillus (kyaa! Pengen bangeeet...) ke dalam rumah Maylene. Untung, Oz bersedia membantu mereka menyiapkan makan malam secepat mungkin, biarpun nggak secanggih Sebby sih...

Yak, bubar bubaar..! Semua masuk ke dalam rumaah!

* * *

><p>_Ruang makan keluarga Midford_<p>

Makan malam hari ini, terasa hangat dan ceria di kediaman keluarga Midford. Soalnya ada Snow dan Pak (?) Alexis. Mereka berdua ngocol melulu. Lizzie nyaris tersedak karenanya. Tadinya Marchioness mau memarahi mereka. Tapi, sekali-sekali nggak papa lah.. Lagian memang lucu banget, kok, pikirnya. Lagipula Maylene terlihat bahagia. Jujur, Marchioness sempat bingung karena melihat Maylene yang sempat galau itu.

"Selamat malam! Maaf saya mengganggu!" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ceria Pangeran Soma dari pintu ruang makan yang kini sudah terbuka lebar. Tentu saja, disertai dengan butler gantengnya di belakangnya, Agni. Tapi, Agni yang berwajah serius itu, hari ini agak lain. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Tenang, bukan kosmetik itu kayaknya. Author udah nyoba ngelap muka Agni buat ngebersihin itu rona merah karena kupikir itu make-up, tapi ternyata asli kok. Itu author ketahui setelah mencubit pipinya Agni~.

Oke, lanjut ah!

Edward dan Oz yang berada di sisi majikannya masing-masing terkejut. Soma emang biangnya kejutan. Edward dan Oz langsung tegang melihat Soma dan Agni. Oz tegang karena nggak kenal mereka, jadi waspada kalau mereka itu penjahat, penculik, penipu, pencari bakat atau apa. Hei? Kenapa pencari bakat juga, Oz? Edward tegang karena pertunangan Soma dan Maylene.

"Ah, Pangeran Soma. Silakan duduk, pangeran. Mari makan malam sama-sama!" Sapa Pak (?) Alexis dengan ramah seperti biasanya. Soma sebenernya udah makan tiga piring kare buatan Agni, sih. Tapi gimana ya... Bau Caviar makan malam mereka kok kayaknya enak banget.

Akhirnya Soma mengikuti nafsunya juga. Ia duduk di meja makan sementara Marchioness memanggil Paula untuk kembali menghidangkan satu piring Caviar.

Oh iya, sekilas info. Karena para butler ganteng itu berada di sebelah majikannya saat makan, dan pelayan tidak, maka Paula makan sendirian di dapur. Sambil nangis kesepian. Ooh.. malang sekali kau nak..

Setelah Caviar tersedia, Soma dengan cepat melahapnya. Bahkan ia selesai lebih cepat 5 menit dari yang lain. Padahal ia makan 30 menit lebih lambat dari yang lain. Eh wajar,ya? Mereka kan ngocol mulu dari tadi. Nah, Agni dengan sabar, menunggu tuannya mengatakan kesepakatan... eh tepatnya menjalankan rencana Finny. Yaitu ... ya liat aja sendiri di baris berikutnya atau berikutnya. Setelah mereka pada mau bubar, baru deh Soma inget akan rencana tersebut, lalu menghentikan laju semua orang yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

"Tunggu! Aku ke sini dengan satu keperluan yang sangat penting!" Teriak Soma. Dan semua orang kecuali para butler pun kembali duduk. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

Oh iya, sekilas info, lagi. Paula udah balik ke dapur.

"Aku ingin memutuskan tali pertunanganku dengan Maylene!" Pangeran Soma mengumumkan dengan bangga. Snow dan Oz yang nggak tau apa-apa sih mingkem aja. Tapi, terlihat binar kebahagiaan yang lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, dipancarkan oleh Edward. Tuan dan Nyonya Midford agak kaget, tapi nggak lebay kayak di sinetron. Maklum, bangsawan. Lizzie juga merasa senang layaknya Edward, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ia tak ingin kakak perempuannya itu punya suami kekanakan yang merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya. Soma dan Lizzie kan dari dulu sama sifatnya, sama-sama suka mengganggu Ciel. Oh iya, Maylene sendiri juga seneng kok. Dan ia dari tadi berdoa dalam hati supaya ibunya setuju dengan Soma.

"...Aku memutuskannya karena, ya aku tidak menyukai Maylene sama sekali. Lagian aku juga belum mau menikah, dan aku tidak suka terikat.." Lanjutnya lagi. Di bagian ini Agni makin tegang. Tapi Marchioness angkat bicara,

"Lalu, dengan siapa lagi Maylene akan ditunangkan?"

"Saya akan melamar Maylene, Nyonya." Jawab Agni dengan mantap seraya membungkuk di hadapannya.

Marchioness, Maylene, dan Alexis kaget mendengarnya. Kalo Edward nyaris pingsan dengernya. Sementara Snow dan Lizzie sedang terkagum-kagum melihat ke-gentle-an Agni. Oz sih, lagi-lagi biasa aja. Dia cuma berpikir, oh, ternyata bukan penjahat, penculik, penipu, apalagi pencari bakat.

Dengan pikiran ngawur Oz, fict chapter ini resmi ditutup.

* * *

><p>Yaa~!<p>

Yuki balik lagi dengan cerita yang jauh lebih ngawur dari sebelumnya~ *ketularan Oz*

GOMEN NASAI, MINNA! _

Yuki update-nya lama banget ya.. (_ _)

Mohon dimaafkan ya... Yuki lagi banyak.. masalah...

Masalahnya cuma rebutan laptop doang, sih, sama adek-adek.

Tapi kalo gitu kan jadi gabisa nulis fict! Apalagi adekku author juga. Pen name-nya...

Ng.. karena dia terlalu belagu, dia nggak mau aku tulis Pen name-nya di sini. Padahal author baru (_ _) sebel deh!

Yo wis, Reviewnya ditunggu ya~


	4. Chapter 4

Maylene's Love Story

Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso-sensei

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Humor (dikit), dan sisanya silakan readers yang tentuin ^v^

Pairing :

Maylene x Edward, Maylene x Agni

Warning : TYPO, OOC, gaje, lebay, udik, bahasa gaul nyelip, dan kawan-kawannya. Kalo readers nemuin kesalahan lain, sampaikan di review ya? Oh iya author suka motong di tengah sinetron, eh FTV, eh maksudnya fict.. mohon maklumnya...

CHAPTER 4 :

I'm too late!

Sebelumnya...

"...Aku memutuskannya karena, ya aku tidak menyukai Maylene sama sekali. Lagian aku juga belum mau menikah, dan aku tidak suka terikat.." Lanjutnya lagi. Di bagian ini Agni makin tegang. Tapi Marchioness angkat bicara,

"Lalu, dengan siapa lagi Maylene akan ditunangkan?"

"Saya akan melamar Maylene, Nyonya." Jawab Agni dengan mantap seraya membungkuk di hadapannya.

Marchioness, Maylene, dan Alexis kaget mendengarnya. Kalo Edward nyaris pingsan dengernya. Sementara Snow dan Lizzie sedang terkagum-kagum melihat ke-gentle-an Agni. Oz sih, lagi-lagi biasa aja. Dia cuma berpikir, oh, ternyata bukan penjahat, penculik, penipu, apalagi pencari bakat.

Dengan pikiran ngawur Oz, fict chapter ini resmi ditutup.

_ Maylene's Love Story _

Setelah terkaget dengan mulut menganga dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Marchioness tahu diri. Dia seorang lady terhormat. Lady terhormat tuh nggak boleh lama-lama cengo. Dia pun berusaha meredam kekagetannya dan mulai bersikap biasa, sambil menutup mulut Alexis yang mulutnya menganga nggak kira-kira.

"Kamu ke sini mau melamar Maylene? Oke, soal Soma menikah dengan Maylene dibatalkan itu aku masih bisa menerima, ya. Tapi kamu? Kalau kamu yang mau menikahi Maylene itu... " Komentar Marchioness tiba-tiba berhenti sampai di situ. Komentarnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena melihat puppy eyes Maylene yang sangat unyu~. Maylene memakai jurus puppy eyes-nya karena tak ingin ibu barunya itu memaki-maki dan bersikap kasar kepada orang yang ia anggap sahabat, Agni.

"Ya, saya tau Nyonya Francis, bahwa saya hanya seorang butler. Tapi, majikan saya, Tuan Soma, membebaskan saya dari semua tugas-tugas butler setelah saya menikah dengan Maylene." Tanggap Agni dengan tegas. Oh my god, Author langsung ngebayangin kalo misalnya author yang dilamar sama Agni. Aduduh... Author mah bingung mau nerima apa enggak, kan udah ada Riku sama uph...! *Author dibekep readers gegara kebanyakan ngayal dan OOT banget*

Air muka Marchioness yang sudah tenang kembali tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat merah. Marah.

"APA KATAMU? Setelah MENIKAH DENGAN MAYLENE?!" Bentak Marchioness nggak nyantai. Ups, Agni salah ngomong.

"Memangnya aku sudah merestui kamu dengan Maylene! Pergi SEKARANG dari rumahku! Pergi kalian!" Bentak Marchioness lagi, sambil mengusir Agni dengan sapu (?) ala Harry Potter yang entah datangnya darimana itu. Agni tertegun dengan wajah SANGAT kecewa lalu memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum Marchioness meng-_avada kedavra_ dirinya.

Soma yang sebenarnya sangat kesal dan sangat ingin melabrak Marchioness pun akhirnya pergi juga mengikuti Agni. Untuk menemani butler setianya itu dalam kesedihannya. Oh, kita melupakan mantan kesatria kita yang nyaris pingsan, Edward. Dia merasa kasihan juga terhadap Agni yang ditolak mentah-mentah sama MANTAN ibunya. Biasa, lah, anak cowok solid. Tapi, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia senang juga karena Agni nggak jadi nikah sama Maylene.

Yak, tepat saat Agni menyentuh daun pintu kediaman keluarga Midford, Paula datang. Hmm.. nggak tau mau ngapain lagi ini anak pasti bakal ngeracau, atau membuat suasana makin runyam. Paula kaget melihat Agni sudah mau pulang, dan tanpa memedulikan siapapun, ia menghampiri Agni yang sudah berada di taman.

"Agni? Kenapa kau sudah mau pulang? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Paula dengan wajah yang murung. Ia tidak ingin Agni pergi dan ia juga heran kenapa Agni pulang dengan wajah kecewa. Apa dia kecewa karena harus meninggalkan Paula, ya? Paula mulai berfantasi seenaknya.

Agni pun mengangguk pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Paula, saking sedihnya ia dimaki-maki Marchiones. Nah, kebalikan. Paula malah semakin PeDe. Dia lagi-lagi berfantasi bahwa Agni tak ingin melihat wajahnya karena takut bakalan kangen sama Paula. Bagus, berfantasi boleh kok, Paula. Paula membisikkan sesuatu kepada Agni yang sedikit merunduk karena kelewat tinggi,

"Agni, memangnya kau ngapain sih, sampai kecewa begitu, tadi?" Tanya Paula dengan antusias. Agni menatapnya nanar, lalu menjawabnya.

"Melamar..."Yak, jawaban singkat yang setengah-setengah ini membuat Paula semakin nge-_fly_. Dia berfantasi lagi (karena udah diizinin sama Author) bahwa yang tadi dilamarnya ke Marhioness adalah dirinya. Ya allah, kelewatan banget, sis. Bisa stop berfantasi, Paula? Oke, dia mengangguk tanda setuju tak akan berfantasi lagi. Tapi, sebagai gantinya dia akan berkhayal. Hmm... sama aja mbak.

Mau tau fantasi Paula? Ketik REG spasi ef a en te es i pe a u el a. Kirim ke 1234. Cuma 2.000 poundsterling aja kok tiap sms! (kan di Inggris)

Ya sebenarnya readers nggak usah sms juga tau kan apa yang dikhayalkan Paula? Dia pikir Agni tuh tadi mau ngelamar dia. Hmm.. salah sangka lagi.

"Jangan-jangan nggak dibolehin sama Nyonya Francis, ya? Haduuh... kalo gitu kamu nanti malem ke kamarku aja." Bisik Paula lagi dengan manja. Baaguuuuss... Khayalan Paula makin... ngeres. Yak dia dapet ide supaya bisa direstuin sama Nyonya Francis. Apalagi? Tentu xxxx ya kau taulah xxxx yang dimaksud Paula.

Kali ini, Agni yang salah paham. Dia pikir, Paula mengajaknya ke kamarnya untuk mendapat akses ke kamar Maylene. Jadi, Agni bisa melamar Maylene langsung ke orangnya, kalau setuju, menyerang Marchioness dari dalam! Yap! Good idea, Paula! PIKIR AGNI. Kenyataannya sih bukan good idea, author rasa.

Saking senengnya, si Agni pun memeluk Paula dengan erat. Berterimakasih. Saking senengnya, si Paula cengengesan. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

Gawat, semoga nggak jadi ganti rate.

_Malam Harinya_

_ Gedung belakang kediaman keluarga Midford _

TOK TOK TOK

Agni mengetuk pintu kamar Paula yang berada di gedung belakang kediaman keluarga Midford. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit curiga kenapa harus ke kamar Paula? Kan nggak mungkin juga kamarnya Maylene deket sama kamarnya Paula selaku pelayan? Aih, tapi Agni yang senantiasa ber-husnuzon itu berpikir pasti nanti bakal dianterin Paula ke kamarnya Maylene.

"Agni, ya? Masuk aja. Nggak dikunci, kok. Hihihi... kamu terlalu bersemangat, ya? Keras sekali mengetuk pintunya..." Jawab Paula dari dalam kamarnya, dengan senyum terkembang. Agni yang masih dalam mode husnuzon, tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam kamar Paula. Sementara Edward, yang kamarnya berada tepat di atas kamar Paula mendengar suara ketukan pintu Agni. Begitu pula dengan suara Paula. Namun, ia tak mendegar jelas. Ia hanya mendengar samar-samar, dan tak memedulikannya.

Edward bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Tapi author rasa Agni yang lebih bodoh, sih. O_O

Kriet...

Yap, Agni telah masuk ke dalam kamar Paula, dan menemukan kegelapan. Rupanya Paula mematikan lampu kamarnya sehingga gelap gulita.

Oh iya, sekilas info. Ini sekitar pukul sepuluh malam.

"Paula, apa-apaan ini? Kok gelap?" Tanya Agni yang agak panik. Entah kenapa Agni panik. Padahal ia tidak takut kegelapan.

"Oh, kau tak suka dalam kegelapan? Baiklah, nyalakan saja lampunya. Itu saklarnya ada di samping pintu." Sahut Paula dari kegelapan. Agni pun mundur ke arah pintu dan meraba-raba dimana saklarnya. Setelah merasa menemukan saklar, Agni tak segera menyalakan lampunya. Sumpah, rasanya bakal ada kejadian nggak enak habis aku menekan saklar ini, batin Agni. Apa mungkin aku bakal ditolak Maylene? Ah,tidak. Aku harus yakin.

Berbekal keyakinan dan kesalahpahaman itu, Agni pun menekan saklar lampunya,

Dan menemukan Paula dalam keadaan...

"UWAAAHHHH!" Agni pun berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Paula tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan Edward yang berada di atas kamarnya. Tak terkecuali Maylene, yang kamarnya tak jauh dari gedung belakang. Edward dan Maylene mendengar teriakan dan langsung mengenali suara Agni. Mereka pun lekas bersiap-siap dan menuju arah datangnya suara.

Sementara si pembuat kehebohan dan Paula...

"Ada apa, sih, Agni? Jangan keras-keras nanti ada orang lain yang dengar." Paula Panik.

"K..kkau... Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, Paula!" Geram Agni, yang baru sadar kalau telah tertipu. Ia menjauh dari ranjang Paula sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menjaga pandangannya.

"Apa-apaan katamu? Bukankah ini wajar saja kalau aku langsung berpenampilan seperti ini? Atau kau mau aku berpenampilan biasa sehingga kau bisa menikmati sensasi menanggalkan pakaianku, Agni?" Tanya Paula sambil terkekeh dan mendekati Agni yang sedang memerah wajahnya.

"PAULA!" Tegas Agni, masih sambil ketakutan menghadapi Paula yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat ini. Paula semakin senang saja mendengar ketakutan Agni. Hmm.. ternyata di sini Paula berbakat seme. Oke, cukup.

Krik.

Krik

Krik.

Suara jangkrik sampai terdengar saking sunyinya. Yap, suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah sunyi membuat Agni yakin kalau Paula sudah menjauh darinya. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka mata, tapi...

Slurp

Agni merasakan bibir lembut Paula menyentuh bibirnya dengan kasar. Agni kaget, tertegun diam, dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Paula untuk memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Agni. Agni kaget, dan merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Memabukkan. Paula melepas ciumannya, dan melakukannya sekali lagi dengan serangan yang lebih dahsyat. Membuat Agni semakin merasa mabuk dan terlena. Menjelajahi setiap sudut rahang Agni, dan memuaskannya.

Akhirnya Agni sadar juga akan perlakuan Paula yang sungguh di luar moral. Dan bodohnya, dia menerimanya begitu saja, juga menikmatinya. Tidak, tidak! Aku akan melakukannya dengan Maylene nanti, setelah kami menikah! Begitu tekadnya, dan melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan Paula, yang ternyata tidak hanya menikmati mulut dan bibirnya, melainkan juga mulai memeluk-meluk Agni dengan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang telihat oleh mata itu.

Agni mendorong Paula pelan, namun itu cukup untuk membuat Paula terjatuh ke lantai. Ia pun menatap mata paula dengan galak, tapi Paula membalasnya dengan tatapan memelas. Teringat kenikmatan tadi, iman Agni pun goyah lagi. Ia membantu Paula berdiri dan dalam sekejap, Paula mengecupnya lagi, kali ini di pipinya. Iman Agni kembali, dan akhirnya ia mendorong Paula kembali ke ranjangnya. Namun, Paula tidak puas sampai situ dan menarik Agni berada di atasnya.

BRAK!

Edward sampai duluan ke kamar Paula dan melihat pose memalukan tersebut. Kaget, ia diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Antara shock, panik, kaget, tidak menyangka, dan lain sebagainya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dengan tegas, Agni pun pergi dari atas Paula, dan menjelaskan segalanya. Segalanya kepada Edward. Edward hampir tidak percaya dengan semua pembelaan Agni yang terdengar jujur, karena Paula terisak di atas ranjangnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sekarang dia sudah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Agni... Kenapa... Ternyata kau..." Maksud dari isakan Paula itu sebenarnya untuk menuduh Agni agar Marchioness mengizinkan mereka menikah, masih dalam prasangkanya yang salah. Namun, Edward teringat akan obsesi Paula terhadap Agni yang menggebu, dan kepercayaannya terhadap Agni, serta kecerdasannya membaca situasi, ia tidak percaya dengan Paula. Lalu mengajak Agni keluar dari ruangan itu, dan menyuruhnya segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Malang, atau beruntung? Di saat seperti ini Maylene datang dengan gaun tidunya.

"Hei, ada apa? Oh,benar, Agni ada di sini! Ada apa Agni? Suaramu terdengar sampai ke kamarku!" Maylene bertanya sekaligus memperingatkan Agni. Edward yang takut kejadian Agni diketahui orang lain, menjawab pertanyaan Maylene.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengagetkannya. Dia sedang main di sini, Nona Maylene. Maaf suaranya terlalu keras. Ayo, kau pulang saja deh." Usir Edward dengan wajah galak, berpura-pura tentunya. Sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan alasan Agni datang ke kediaman keluarga Midford. Kalau bukan untuk Paula, lalu buat apa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Bukan," Tiba-tiba, Agni berwajah serius sambil maju selangkah ke depan menghampiri Maylene, dan menghalangi Edward dengan tangannya.

"Eh? Bu.. Bukan?" tanya Maylene yang bingung. Agni pun semakin mantap, menatap mata Maylene dengan serius. Edward mulai merasakan tanda bahaya.

"Akk.. Aku.." Gawat, Agni kembali nervous dan mulai terbata-bata lagi.

Kau pasti bisa, Agni!

"Aku," Agni menghenikan kalimatnya sejenak."Menyukaimu, Maylene."Lanjut Agni dengan mantap, tanpa sedikitpun keseriusannya luntur.

"Iya, aku tahu, Agni. Tadi kau kan sudah melamarku," Jawab Maylene sambil tersipu malu. Kini ia paham kenapa Nona Snow suka dengan ke-gentle-an Agni.

"Tapi itu tidak adil karena hanya kau saja yang mengetahui perasaanku,"Lanjut Agni, masih dengan serius."Jadi, intinya aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku, Maylene. Tadi aku melamarmu yang menolak adalah ibumu," Edward semkin merasa sesak sampai bagian ini."Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?" Tanya Agni dengan keseriusan yang sama, yang bisa membuat Author melting.

Semua terdiam. Agni, masih menanti jawaban Maylene. Maylene, kebingungan akan perasaannya. Edward, mati rasa.

Maylene bingung dengan perasaannya? Kenapa? Bukankah author pernah menulis kalau Maylene menyukai Edward yah? Terus kenapa nggak langsung ditolak aja tawaran menggiurkannya Agni?

Jadi, Maylene galau karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Agni. Tapi, ia kan tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya kepada Edward. Tapi... Edward tidak menunjukkan rasa suka sedikitpun padanya. Apalagi saat kejadian terakhir yang dilihatnya di dapur, Edward sedang berpelukan dengan Paula yang menangis. Kenapa dia tidak mencoba melupakan Edward dan memilih Agni? Lagipula Agni juga nggak jelek, kok. Nasib? Nggak jauh dari Edward.

Kenapa dia tidak mencoba melupakan masa lalu, dan melihat ke depan?

Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam itu, Maylene sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Agni, tanpa keraguan. Ia akan belajar mencintai Agni. Dan melupakan Edward. Hal ini termasuk cepat dalam mengambil keputusan untuk menerima lamaran, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan Maylene.

"Aku..."Maylene menghela nafas dan menyiapkan dirinya."Menerima lamaranmu."Jawabnya mantap. Agni, mendengarnya nyaris melayang, nyaris menangis bahagia. Edward, mendengarnya membeku.

Hanya satu kata yang berada dalam otak dan perasaan Edward sekarang.

BODOH.

Bodoh karena ia menolong Agni dari Paula tadi.

Bodoh karena ia tidak mencegah Agni melamar Maylene langsung tadi.

Bodoh karena... Ia tidak menyadari perasaan cintanya kepada Maylene sejak dulu.

Apa susahnya sih, mengakui bahwa kau menyukai seorang mantan pelayan? Toh sekarang ia sudah menjadi lady?

Apa susahnya sih, membiarkanmu larut dalam prasangka baikmu, pasrah untuk mencintai Maylene sejak awal?

Apa susahnya sih, melamarnya lebih dulu daripada Agni?

Edward, penyesalan itu pasti selalu datang terlambat.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yaa... Yuki baliknya lama ya... ehehehe...

Soalnya, berhubung fasilitas menulis fic (laptop, blackberry, dan inspirasi) sudah tersedia, jumlah fic yang bisa dibuat makin banyak juga. Sesuai prInsip ekonomi. (eh sotoy =v=a)

Yak, kayaknya chapter depan bakalan jadi chapter penutup, lalala~

Ah, maaf ya kalau ini mulai mengarah ke rate M gitu. Nggak sampe, kok, minna. Tenang aja. Mungkin jadi T+ kali kalo ada.

Sip~ Sabar menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, dan jangan pernah berhenti untuk review, ya!

Maaf Paulanya kubuat bejat dan sungguh sangat OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

Maylene's Love Story

Disclaimer :

Yana Toboso-sensei

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Humor (dikit), Angst, dan sisanya silakan readers yang tentuin ^v^

Pairing :

Maylene x Edward, Maylene x Agni

Warning : TYPO, OOC, gaje, lebay, udik, bahasa gaul nyelip, dan kawan-kawannya. Kalo readers nemuin kesalahan lain, sampaikan di review ya? Oh iya author suka motong di tengah sinetron, eh FTV, eh maksudnya fict.. mohon maklumnya...

CHAPTER 5 :

The end

Sebelumnya...

"Aku..."Maylene menghela nafas dan menyiapkan dirinya."Menerima lamaranmu."Jawabnya mantap. Agni, mendengarnya nyaris melayang, nyaris menangis bahagia. Edward, mendengarnya membeku.

Hanya satu kata yang berada dalam otak dan perasaan Edward sekarang.

BODOH.

Bodoh karena ia menolong Agni dari Paula tadi.

Bodoh karena ia tidak mencegah Agni melamar Maylene langsung tadi.

Bodoh karena... Ia tidak menyadari perasaan cintanya kepada Maylene sejak dulu.

Apa susahnya sih, mengakui bahwa kau menyukai seorang mantan pelayan? Toh sekarang ia sudah menjadi lady?

Apa susahnya sih, membiarkanmu larut dalam prasangka baikmu, pasrah untuk mencintai Maylene sejak awal?

Apa susahnya sih, melamarnya lebih dulu daripada Agni?

Edward, penyesalan itu pasti selalu datang terlambat.

_Maylene's Love Story_

Pagi pun mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Terlihatlah pemandangan matahari terbit yang sangat indah jika kalian berada di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Midford. Dan bukan kebetulan ada tiga orang "bejo" (baca : Untung *Boso Jowo*) yang melihat pemandangan indah itu. Tiga orang itu adalah Maylene, Edward, dan Agni.

Kenapa mereka bisa ada di taman belakang? Bukankah pada scene terakhir fic ini Agni lagi ngelamar Maylene di koridor, ya?

Yap. Setelah lamarannya diterima, Agni memutuskan untuk secepat mungkin memberitahukan tuannya dan mengatur siasat membujuk Marchioness. Maylene dan Edward pun mengantarnya pulang lewat taman belakang. Dan.. Entah kenapa tau-tau udah subuh.

Yaps, it's time to watch a great sunrise.

Ketiga anak muda itu terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan sunrise. Bahkan, Edward tanpa sadar menggumamkan "Subhanallah..". Eh? YA ENGGALAH! Yuki cuma bercanda kok (o_o)b

Suasana hati Edward yang sudah membaik karena melihat keindahan matahari terbit, tiba-tiba kembali buruk. Kenapa? Ya gimana ga _jealous _coba? Ngeliat bahu orang yang kalian suka didekap sama 'saingan cinta' kalian, dan orang yang kalian suka itu _fine fine _aja! Malah, lihat! Mukanya Maylene merah padam, sambil senyum! Iihh.. Geregetan...

Tapi harus sabar, Ed. Kamu udah kalah...

_ Maylene's love story _

Manor House, Kediaman keluarga Phantomhive

Pada tengah hari yang hangat ini, Agni yang kecapaian BERLARI dari kediaman keluarga Midford akhirnya sampai di tempat tuannya. Oh iya, Agni dateng ke tempat Paula itu sendirian ya. Sementara Soma lagi asik nantang Ciel main gaplek. Ups.

"Tuaaaaan! Saya bawa berita baguuss!" Teriak Agni dari depan pintu Manor House yang masih tertutup rapat. Sebastian yang sigap, langsung membukakan pintu rumah. Sebenarnya Agni ingin langsung masuk dan memberitahukan berita bahagia itu kepada siapapun yang ada di dalam, tapi Sebastian mencegahnya.

"Ada apa Sebastian? Saya harus segera masuk dan memberitahukan sebuah kabar baik.. Tidak.. Sangat baik!" Protes Agni. Sebastian menatapnya datar, lalu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak sopan di rumah orang." Dan.. Pernyataan Sebastian membuat Agni sedikit sadar. Merasa sangat malu, melanggar norma kesopanan. Ia pun menunduk malu, dan Sebastian melanjutkan, "Harusnya kau ucapkan Assalamualaikum dulu!"

Eng? Ada yang salah? Soalnya si Agni tiba-tiba melongo lebay ke arah Sebas.

WHAT THE..? Sebastian kan **IBLIS** ?!

Ya sudahlah, untuk mempersingkat fic, Agni pun melakukan apa yang Sebastian mau dan langsung ngacir ke dalam Manor House.

"Tuuaaan Sooomaaaaa! Saya berhasil me... WHAT..?!" Langkah Agni terhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Agni terjatuh cukup keras di lantai. Kenapa sih? Ah.. Rupanya dia kaget melihat tuannya lagi main gaplek sama Ciel dengan taruhan Istana Benggala. Err...

"Uhm.. Gimana nih.. Eh? Agni ya? Bantuin dong! Istanaku nih, taruhannya!" Paksa Soma sambil nangis-nangis darah melihat posisinya sudah di ujung tanduk. Mau tidak mau Agni harus bantuin majikannya yang manja (dan dodol) itu.

"Hap!" Dengan semangat, Agni menyerang Ciel dan berhasil memojokkannya. Errh.. Actually, Yuki nggak ngerti main gaplek itu gimana ya.. Ya jadi ngga ngerti juga gimana cara menggambarkan mereka berdua main gaplek.

"Nih!" Tiba-tiba, Ciel maju. Tapi, bukan dia yang jalan barusan. Suara itu.. Sebastian.

"Argh.." Rupanya Sebastian cukup jago bermain gaplek sampai membuat Agni mengerang panik. Ia nyaris berhasil membuat Istana Benggala menjadi kekuasaan Ciel. Soma pun pingsan sambil berbusa. Seperti biasa, Tanaka cuma nonton dengan ketawanya yang khas.

"Bagaimana, Agni?" Tanya Sebastian dengan senyum kemenangan, begitu pula dengan Ciel yang berputar-putar di kursi direktur-nya. Ng.. Ini mah udah bukan permainannya Ciel sama Soma, dong -_-.

Oh iya, sekilas info (telat). Mereka mainnya di ruangan kerjanya Ciel.

Di tengah kebimbangan Agni, dia malah teringat Maylene yang sedang tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kalian belom pada denger kan berita baik dari saya?" Wajah Agni berubah cerah. Soma bangun dari pingsannya sambil mengelap busa, antusias. Sebastian, stay cool. Sementara Ciel tetap asyik berputar-putar di kursinya, tidak berminat. Hm.. Dasar bocah.

Tapi, Agni tidak peduli walaupun Ciel tak memerhatikannya. Dia tetap menyampaikan berita baiknya dengan riang gembira, "Nona Maylene ternyata suka sama saya!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Selamat!"

Krik

Satu-satunya respon cuma ucapan selamat yang terdengar ceria dari Soma. Sebastian masih stay cool.

Kriet.

Oh iya, Ciel sempet berhenti muter-muter sih, pas mendengar beritanya Agni. Tapi, seperseratus detik kemudian dia kembali berputar-putar di kursinya.

"Terus, terus, terus!" Agni melanjutkan ceritanya dengan ceria, "Nona Maylene mau menikah dengan saya! Jadi, ini cuma tinggal... masalah restu dari Nyonya Francis.." Agni memelankan suaranya seketika. Yap, dia malah bingung memikirkan gimana caranya mendapat restu Marchioness, dan melupakan nasib Istana Benggala yang sudah di ujung tanduk, tinggal tunggu kepleset.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

"Hyaaah!Tamat riwayatmu, Phantomhive!" Soma pun mengambil alih permainannya kembali, dan melakukan langkah yang menurutnya itu mematikan. MENURUTNYA.

Suasana pun hening kembali. Ciel dan Sebastian melongo melihat hasil kerja Soma barusan. Ada apa ya? Apa yang dilakukan Soma itu saking payahnya sampai membuat mereka melongo begitu?

"Ho ho ho ho.. Tuan Soma menang.." Tanaka pun menyatakan kemenangan Soma yang diikuti dengan ke-cengo-an Soma sendiri. What?! Aku menang?! Tapi tadi kayaknya aku ngasal doang deh mainnya, pikir Soma. Ciel pun pundung di atas kursinya sambil muter-muter. Sebastian merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen lollipop keluaran perusahaan Phantomhive.

"Mulanya saya kira Tuan Muda tidak akan kalah, jadi.. Saya hanya punya ini sebagai ganti pertaruhan kami, Tuan Soma.." Sebastian pun memberikannya ke Soma dan disambut dengan senang hati olehnya.

Hmm.. Kan kalo si Soma mempertaruhkan Istana Benggala ya buat main Gaplek tadi. Terus, kalo Ciel apa?

Manor House?

Cincin keluarga Phantomhive?

Lizzie? *ditebas Lizzie*

Sebastian? ( ื▿ ืʃƪ)

BUKAN. Ciel CUMA bertaruh satu permen coklat atas permintaan Soma. Wheww...

Soma pun nari kesenangan dan menghampiri Agni yang sedang galau, "Agni? Kenapaa kamu harus galau di hari yang indah ini? Nyem.. Nyem.." Sambil menjilati lollipop tentunya.

"Saya.. Saya bingung bagaimana cara mendapatkan restu Nyonya Francis, Tuan Soma.." Jawab Agni dengan lemah, lesu, Anemia dong?!

"Ohh.. Ah! Berpikir mah bukan keahlianku! Jadi aku *slurp* tidak *slurp* ikutan ya, Agni! *slurp*" Dan Soma pun menari hula-hula keliling Manor House sampe permennya abis.

Baru sekali ini Agni pengen banget bilang kalo majikannya itu ga guna.

Jadi.. Gimana dong?!

Agni pun semakin larut dalam kegelisahannya.

_ Maylene's Love Story _

#Kediaman keluarga Midford

Sementara di rumah Ciel si Agni sedang galau, kita tengok keadaan Maylene, yuk! #stalker mode : on

Ooh! Rupanya sudah waktunya makan siang.. Marchioness Francis mengajak Lizzie dan Maylene ikut ke undangan makan siang dari Monsieur Dietrich yang sedang wisata di Fulham, Inggris. Tapi, Maylene lebih memilih untuk makan berdua saja dengan Edward di rumah. Soalnya dia mau memikirkan strategi untuk mengambil restu ibu barunya itu.

Walhasil, mereka tinggal berdua di rumah itu. Aah.. Maaf saya melupakan Paula yang masih ngambek di kamarnya.

"Makan siang anda hari ini adalah soup. Saya menyajikan berbagai macam sup untuk anda, Nona. Silakan nikmati hidangan sesuai selera Anda. Saya mohon maaf karena tidak mengetahui selera Nona." Edward pun menghidangkan berbagai macam sup di atas meja makan. Tapi.. Makan siang dengan sup? Rasanya kurang pas.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Edward kan baru belajar jadi butler.

Maylene mengambil semangkuk sup, "Ini sup apa, Ed?" Oi, rupanya Maylene sudah terbiasa memanggil Edward dengan Ed!

"Hmm... Kari Ayam!" Jawab Edward agak ragu. Untung dia ingat mangkuk yang digunakannya. Maylene pun mengamatinya lalu mulai menciduk kuahnya. Eh? Kok ada mie?

"Ed.. Ini apa?" Tanya Maylene dengan retoris. Edward melengos melihatnya.

"Mie, lah! Masa mantan pelayan nggak tahu mie, sih!" Hardik Edward, tiba-tiba kembali pada watak bangsawannya.

Tapi Maylene tidak marah, "Yee aku memang tidak tahu, kok! Dan.. Hm.. Sedap!" Maylene pun mencoba, dan terhanyut dalam lezatnya Mie Kari Ayam itu (baca : Mie Rebus).

"Iya ini merk-nya Indomie, tuan. Maknyuss banget! Magnifique dah! Slurp!" Saking semangatnya Edward promosi Indomie, sampe ngeces dia. Uhf! Sampai-sampai bahasanya dicampur sari begitu.

"Satu nggak kenyang nih, yang ini rasa apa Ed? Humm.. Enak juga!" Dengan cekatan, Maylene mengambil satu mangkuk sup (mie rebus) dan melahapnya.

"Ooh.. Itu rasa soto mie! Saya suka juga yang itu, siih.. Tapi anda harus coba ini, nona!" Edward langsung mengambil sepiring mie goreng rendang (ini mie goreng, jadi gabisa dipelesetin jadi sup). Maylene menyambutnya dengan gembira, dan memakannya setelah rasa soto mie sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba, Maylene mengeluarkan air mata, "Ed.. Ini.. Ini.." Edward udah panik setengah hidup melihatnya. Jangan-jangan menurut dia nggak enak... Pikiran negatif Edward.

"Enak bangeeett bangetaaan Ed..." Air mata Maylene mengucur deras saking senangnya makan mie goreng rendang keluaran Indomie yang sangat enak itu.

"Siapa dulu yang masak.. Edward!" Edward mulai sombong gara-gara bisa masak indomie. Padahal cuma dua menit doang sih -_- ga ngaruh sama siapa yang masak enak atau enggaknya -_-.

Oke balik ke alur serius.

_Actually, _Edward pengen banget nanya sama Maylene, kenapa dia mau nerima lamarannya Agni? Apa bagusnya sih si Agni? Item, ketinggian lagi! Bagusan dia kemana-mana kali. Edward yang lagi bertarung sama Agni yang lagi kejebur di got bau trus hanyut ke sungai pun pasti tetep gantengan Edward (ya iyalah -_-).

Trus kenapa?!

"Terus Kenapa?!"

"Eh?" Maylene yang sedang asik menikmati Indomie rebus _vegetable soup _itu kaget mendengar Edward tiba-tiba berbicara sendiri. Edward juga kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba isi hatinya keluar lewat mulutnya?

"_N.. Nothing! Don't mind, ok?" _Edward berpura-pura menutupi ke-spontanannya dengan cengiran lebar, tapi tidak berefek. Maylene semakin ingin tahu.

"Pasti ada sesuatu nih, Ed! Kamu mau nanya apa, tadi?"

_Kenapa kamu nerima lamarannya Agni? Kamu suka sama dia?_

_"_Kenapa kamu menerima lamaran Agni? Kamu suka sama dia?"

"Hah?" Maylene yang sedang menyeruput kuah mie pun tersentak mendengar Edward yang tadinya diam akhirnya bertanya juga.

Tapi sebenarnya, lagi-lagi suara hatinya tau-tau keluar. Jadilah mukanya merah merona.

"Eh enggak nona.. Yang tadi lupakan saja.. Ada setan nongol..." Lalu Edward pun melempar garpu perak ke arah setan yang dikatakannya nongol itu, Claude.

Terus, ngapain Claude ngupingin mereka?

"Ah, maaf.. Enggak kok aku cuma penasaran sama bau sedap dari 'sup' yang anda makan, nona Maylene, ehehe ehehe.." Ya allah, itu si Claude cengengesan udah kayak bocah kampung. Yah sebenernya alasannya itu bisa dikatakan benar sih, tapi tidak seutuhnya. Claude di utus sama Alois untuk menyelidiki kehidupan Edward selepas putus dari Snow. Yaa.. Alois kan tunangannya Snow, jadi dia curiga kalau Snow masih suka sama Edward dan Edward juga sama.

Tapi untung aja enggak kan ya, Ed? :)

Claude pun dilepaskan oleh Maylene karena nggak tega sama muka melasnya.

Maylene pun kembali ke topik pembicaraan sebelumnya, "Kamu tadi bertanya kenapa aku menerima lamaran Agni, kan, Edward?" Dan hal ini membuat Edward jadi _awkward. _Kaku.

Tapi akhirnya dia ngangguk juga, sih (-_-)b.

"Uhm.. Memangnya kenapa sih kamu mau tahu hal itu?" Tanya Maylene dengan malu-malu. Dan membuat Edward membatu, bukan sekedar kaku.

_Daisuki desu..._

Terdengar sebuah kata-kata asing dalam hatinya, yang memaksa bibir Edward untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Tidak mengerti artinya, Edward merasa aman untuk membiarkan kata-kata itu keluar.

"Daisuki desu..."

"Eh?!" Maylene kaget lagi. Dia merasa pernah mengetahui kosa kata yang baru saja Edward keluarkan, tapi apa ya artinya?

"Aishiteru.." Entah kenapa, setelah mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang kedua, tubuh Edward terasa ringan, hangat. Seperti telah melepas beban yang berat, yang selama ini ia topang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kata-kata ini? Mampu membuat perasaan Edward tenang setelah mengucapkannya ke Maylene?

_Daisuki desu... Aishiteru..._

Apa sebenarnya arti kata-kata tersebut?

Keduanya berpikir keras.

Malang, atau beruntung? Maylene-lah yang pertama kali mengetahui arti dari kata-kata itu..

Dan ia langsung menerjemahkannya, "Edward? Kamu berkata bahwa kamu.. Menyukaiku? Mencintaiku?" Tanya Maylene tak yakin, dengan wajah pucat.

What the ****! Jadi yang kukatakan tadi artinya itu?! Pantesan aja kok jadi lega ya ini perasaan?!

Mati gue. Pikir Edward.

"Eh itu? Maksudnya saya.."

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kamu menanyakan, menanyakan kenapa aku menerima lamaran Agni.. Kamu.. Cemburu? Benarkah..?" Tanya Maylene dengan wajah lesu, tapi entah kenapa tersirat harapan dari tatapannya. Matanya menatap Edward lekat-lekat. Ugh.. Kalau sudah begini Edward malah nggak tahan melihat matanya.

Beralih ke.. Bibir.

WOI! Mesum amat sih, ditatap aja malah jadi pengen nyium bibirnya! Edward! (Peringatan dari Author)

Mendekat, dan mendekat. Edward lupa seketika akan semuanya.

Status, estetika, etiket, peraturan..

Juga.. Jarak.

Waktu seakan berhenti di saat Edward mencium bibir Maylene, dengan sepenuh hatinya. Serta rasa cintanya yang sudah tak dapat diwujudkan.

Maylene sendiri kaget, tapi.. Ia menikmatinya. Tak bisa.. Tidak.. Tepatnya ia tidak mau menolak sentuhan bibir Edward. Ia.. Suka..

Maylene seperti merasakan perasaan pedih Edward ketika Edward mulai memeluknya, dengan erat. Seperti tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya. Dan ciuman mereka pun semakin dalam.

Semakin banyak yang Edward ceritakan melalui kontak bibir tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik, yang terasa seperti beberapa jam, mereka mulai kehabisan nafas dan Edward pun melepas bibirnya. Melepas pelukannya.

Ia telah selesai bercerita, tentang kepedihan yang ia rasakan ketika Maylene menerima lamaran Agni. Entah kenapa dengan ciuman itu Maylene bisa paham akan penderitaan Edward.

"Tidak.. " Maylene mengambil nafas sejenak, "Tidak akan kubiarkan hanya kau yang bisa seenaknya melimpahkan kepedihanmu padaku!" Bentak Maylene dengan sedikit emosian.

Awalnya, Edward bingung dan masih mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

Tapi, Maylene tidak membiarkan Edward santai menghirup oksigen. Gantian, ia yang mencium Edward, juga dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dengan cinta, yang sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Maylene memeluk Edward dengan erat juga, berusaha membagi suhu tubuhnya dengan Edward. Juga berusaha membagi kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

Edward, lebih kaget lagi dari Maylene yang tadi. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan baik ini. Ia menikmatinya, dan tiba-tiba merasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Ini perasaan apa..?

Melalui ciuman itu, Maylene seakan menjelaskan bahwa ia juga menyukai Edward. Bahkan lebih dalam dari pada perasaan Edward sendiri.

Hal ini membuat air mata Maylene menetes perlahan. Membuat ciuman mereka terasa asin.

Edward lagi yang melepaskan bibirnya terlebih dahulu, dan membiarkan Maylene mengeluarkan air matanya. Menangis tanpa suara. Membuat pakaian butler Edward basah di bagian dada.

Edward telah membangkitkan apa yang seharusnya sudah ia matikan.

Dan itu bisa berakibat fatal.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf... Aku.. Mengerti sekarang..."

Selama beberapa menit, ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Hanya ada gumaman-gumaman permintaan maaf Edward. Ia pun membelai rambut gadis yang dicintainya itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Kalau begini caranya, Edward tidak hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Tapi juga menyiksa Maylene.

...

...

...

_ Maylene's Love Story _

Kediaman Dietrich,

Sementara itu, makan siang di kediaman Dietrich berlangsung ceria meski tanpa Maylene. Alexis melucu terus dan membuat suasana makan siang tak jadi kaku. Sementara Marchioness Francis sendiri sudah menyerah merasa malu akan kelakuan suaminya itu.. (^_^")b

Marchioness Francis merasakan adanya suatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan sedang terjadi di rumahnya. Apa ya? Kemasukan pencuri, kah? Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu ia panik. Edward adalah kesatria yang handal. Jadi harusnya ia tak merasa khawatir. Ia tahu benar seperti apa kemampuan Edward itu.

"Maaf tuan, ada telegram. Penting katanya." Marchioness tersadar dari kekhawatirannya, dan menemukan Dietrich berwajah kusut sambil membaca telegram dari entah siapa itu.

Perasaan Marchioness semakin khawatir ketika Dietrich memberikan lagi telegram itu kepada butler-nya, dan menghela nafas. Apalagi setelah itu Dietrich langsung menatap Marchioness tajam-tajam.

"Ap.. Apa?" Tanya Marchioness yang gugup, karena dilihat setajam itu oleh lelaki lain selain suaminya.

"Maafkan saya, Alexis, Francis, dan lady Elizabeth, Ciel Phantomhive baru saja mengabarkan bahwa salah satu rekan bisnisnya dari perusahaan Curry's Taste HARUS bertemu dengan Marchioness Francis Midford saat ini juga. Ia sampai repot-repot mengirim telegram ke sini untuk meminta kalian pulang.." Jelas Dietrich panjang lebar. Hmm..? Curry's Taste? Marchioness bahkan belum pernah mendengar nama perusahaan seperti itu.

Tapi melihat tatapan galak bercampur panik dari Dietrich membuat Marchioness mengalah, dan mengajak keluarga mereka pulang.

...

...

...

_ Maylene's Love Story _

Kembali ke Kediaman keluarga Midford,

Setelah puas menangis di dada Edward, Maylene melepaskan pelukannya. Tertunduk malu karena semua perbuatannya barusan.

Bukankah Maylene sudah memutuskan akan mencintai Agni? Dan bahkan sudah menerima lamarannya pula. Secara tidak resmi, Agni sudah jadi semacam tunangannya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia mengkhianati Agni! Padahal waktu belum jalan satu hari sejak ia menerima lamarannya.

Edward tersenyum getir. Ia dapat membaca jalan pikiran Maylene, yang pasti merasa telah mengkhianati Agni.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di kamarku..." Edward pun menggamit tangan Maylene dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, yang agak jauh dari ruang makan.

...

...

...

"Apa yang mau kita bicarakan lagi, Ed?!" Tanya Maylene dengan gemetar, menahan emosi.

"Bukankah Agni belum direstui oleh Nyonya Francis? Berarti aku masih punya harapan.. Untuk menikah denganmu, kan?" Jelas Edward sambil mendudukkan Maylene yang masih _shock _di atas ranjangnya yang sebenarnya lumayan luas dan empuk, ternyata. Ia sendiri mengambil kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Maylene.

Maylene terdiam, berpikir.

Edward menunggu, gelisah.

Maylene pun menggerakkan kepalanya. Ke kanan, ke kiri.

Menggeleng. Tidak, Edward. Itu jawabannya.

"Aku, tidak ingin mengkhianati Agni. Apalagi melihat cintanya yang tulus itu kepadaku. Dia tidak berbuat salah tapi kenapa harus dia yang menanggung kepedihan, Ed?"

Kali ini Edward yang terdiam.

"Biarlah.. Biar aku yang merasa pedih sekarang. Aku harus menerima konsekuensi perbuatanku. Dan inilah yang ditakdirkan untukku," Lanjut Maylene.

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya terlalu cepat menyerah pada cobaan ini, Maylene!" Bantah Edward, emosi.

"Sekali tidak. Tetap tidak. Aku sudah menemukan kesatria lain yang harus aku cintai. Maka, temukanlah lady lain yang akan kau cintai, Ed..." Intonasi bicara Maylene semakin menurun dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata lagi yang langsung diusapnya. Ia harus kuat!

Tapi Edward masih belum bisa menerimanya. Ia merebahkan Maylene di ranjangnya dengan emosi. Maylene kaget, dan berusaha melawan. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah kegiatan ini.

"Ed.. " Sumpah, tenaga cowok apa mungkin jadi 3 kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya? Maylene tidak bisa melawan ketika Edward menatapnya dengan kesal dan menahan tangan serta kakinya. Nyaris menindihnya.

Kenyataannya, Edward mencium bibir Maylene sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam, lebih terasa perih, perasaan Edward pun terus mengalir dan membuat detak jantung Maylene semakin cepat. Ia tidak tega, tapi.. Ia harus bertahan pada keputusannya.

Ciuman itu tak berhenti sampai di bibir saja. Edward menekan kaki dan tangan Maylene dengan keras, semakin keras. Sehingga membuat Maylene kesakitan dan refleks membuka mulutnya, ingin berteriak.

Edward sengaja melakukan itu dan memanfaatkannya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Maylene. Saliva kedua insan itu pun saling bercampur, memberikan sensasi tersendiri kepada Edward. Mau tidak mau Maylene menikmatinya juga.

Edward semakin maju, lidahnya menyentuh semua bagian mulut Maylene, dan membuat Maylene mengerang pelan. Mengerang nikmat. Dan ini membuat Edward makin bersemangat.

Oksigen semakin menipis dan karbon dioksida menyesaki ruang respirasi mereka. Edward akhirnya melepaskan ciuman 'panas'nya. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Merasa lega, setelah kenikmatan minim oksigen itu berlalu.

Maylene pun mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari Edward dan menjauh dari ranjang Edward. "Ed! Jangan lakukan ini! Ini salah!"

"May... Biarkan aku terus menyentuhmu.. Ini yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kau menikah dengan Agni, kan?!" Edward emosi lagi dan berusaha mendekati Maylene yang semakin terpojok. Maylene pun mulai menangis tanpa suara karena merasa bersalah dan nggak tega sama Edward.

Tapi, tetap saja, hal itu akan melanggar Etika. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Edward melakukan hal bejat itu.

PLAKK!

Tiba-tiba, Maylene menampar Edward sekeras mungkin dan membuat Edward bengong seketika. Kaget. Sakit. Pipinya memerah.

"Sadar! Sadar Ed! Sudah! Anggap aja semua ini nggak pernah terjadi!" Bentak Maylene sambil mengusap air matanya. Edward masih diam di tempat sambil menunduk. Mau nangis. Menyesali perbuatan buruknya. Apa gunanya selama ini mantan ibunya mendidiknya dengan pendidikan high class dan hanya karena nafsu sesaat bisa membuatnya seperti setan begini?

"Maaf... Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku.. Akan melupakan semua ini.." Edward kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Kumohon, maafkan aku, Nona Maylene.." Maylene tersenyum getir mendengar Edward sudah kembali menjadi butler-nya.

"Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Nona Maylene. Mulai sekarang kita akan menutup rapat-rapat kejadian ini, kan?!" Tegas Edward seraya memasang senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Maylene juga membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

Tapi tidak hanya itu, Maylene mendekati Edward dan kembali menciumnya, dengan lembut, tanpa nafsu. Ciuman dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Membuat Edward tertegun dan akhirnya memeluk Maylene.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Percayalah!" Tegas Maylene setelah melepaskan bibirnya. Edward tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya terlihat normal. Entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Saya mempercayai anda, Nona Maylene. Sekarang mari kita.." Ucapan Edward terputus seketika ketika melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Di balik pintu itu, Paula, sedang terbengong-bengong.

"Pau..."

"Gyaaa! Ternyata aku mengganggu ya, Maaf! Maaf!"

Lalu langkah Paula yang sedang berlari pun terdengar semakin kecil, menjauh.

"Cewek itu..." Edward geram dan meminta Maylene untuk segera meninggalkan kamarnya. Maylene mengangguk perlahan, dan tiba-tiba Paula kembali.

"Oh iya! Ed! Marchioness udah pulang sama Lizzie! Teruss.. Ada Tuan Soma dan AGNI lohh! Yuhuu!" Paula pun menari hula-hula saking senangnya pujaan hatinya itu akan datang ke manor house.

Tentu saja, tidak dengan Maylene dan Edward. Maylene tersentak kaget dan sedikit merinding, tapi Edward yang sebenarnya juga gemetaran memegang bahu Maylene, mengusapnya, membuatnya tenang.

"Sesuai kesepakatan? Ayo, maju!" Dukung Edward dengan sangat tidak ikhlas. Maylene lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemah. Baiklah..

Sekilas info, Paula udah mau nyampe di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Midford.

_ Ruang tamu keluarga Midford _

Saya sebagai author pertama-tama akan menjelaskan suasana tempat ini dulu. Tegang. Penjelasan selesai. /plaakk! Hehe

Kenapa tegang? Agni aja sampai keringat dingin begitu. Ya soalnya Agni pengen ngelamar Maylene untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ditemani Ciel, untungnya :).

"Jadi.. Marchioness Francis, saya ingin melamar Maylene menjadi istri saya, " Agni pun tembak langsung, dan membuat Marchioness tersentak. Ia sudah dibuat cukup heran dengan tampilan butler india itu yang memakai jas, necis sekali. Wow. Kayak bangsawan banget, deh! Dan ia dikejutkan lagi dengan ketegasan Agni yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

Membuat Marchioness Francis terpesona, dan berpikir ulang soal pernikahan mereka.

"Kan sudah saya bilang, kamu tidak boleh melamar Maylene! Apalagi status kamu itu Butler!" Protes Marchioness dengan tenang, namun nadanya tajam dan menusuk. Agni tidakakan kalah hanya dengan itu. Sekarang ia sudah mendapat strategi.

Tapi, Ciel tiba-tiba angkat suara, "Bibi Francis, untuk masalah status kali ini biar saya yang jelaskan.." Ucap Ciel dengan berwibawa, dan meyakinkan.

Marchioness memasang posisi siap mendengar, "Jadi, Agni sekarang bukanlah butler Soma lagi. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan Curry's Plate, perusahaan kari terbesar di Britania Raya ini.."

1 per 50 detik kemudian..

"WHAT THE XXXX?! Itu kan restoran langganan saya?! Bagaimana mungkin ternyata kamu yang... Kamu yang mempunyai restoran itu?!" Marchioness mulai nggak jelas. Antara panik, kaget, bahagia, _awkward_, dsb.

"Selama ini pemiliknya memang dirahasiakan, tapi, ya memang dia lah yang memiliki restoran itu, Bibi," Jelas Ciel dengan kecemerlangan berpidatonya (?). Sukses. Marchioness _speechless._

Mau tau kenapa Agni bisa tiba-tiba kaya gitu? Kita lihat di akhir cerita!

"Bagaimana, Marchioness? Saya bukanlah seorang butler seperti yang anda lihat. Jadi, bukankah saya pantas-pantas saja menjadi pendamping Maylene?" Tanya Agni dengan percaya diri, sambil merangkul Maylene yang tersenyum kaku.

Marchioness pun menghela nafas berat, "Keputusan saya serahkan kepada Maylene," Jawabnya dengan pasrah. Agni pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Maylene gelisah setengah hidup, meski sebenarnya tersenyum.

"Ano.. Aku..."

"What?! What do you mean, Agni? You want to marry her, huh?" Tiba-tiba Paula yang menguping dari balik pintu pun masuk dan mengagetkan semua yang ada di situ. Terutama Agni.

"Yes! I will marry her! You want to marry me too, is it?" Tanya Agni sambil tersenyum ke arah Maylene.

"Of.. Of course.. Yes.." Jawab Maylene akhirnya. Agni merasa sangat ingin menangis bahagia, sementara Paula merasa sangat ingin menangis darah.

Tapi, Paula teringat kejadian Edward dan Maylene di kamar Edward.

"Tapi! Nona Maylene bukankah anda ... UAGH!" Edward selaku butler Maylene, cepat tanggap dan menendang tulang kering Paula dengan kerasnya. Setelah mengaduh kesakitan, sambil berpura-pura menolong, Edward memukul rusuknya keras. Paula pun pingsan dengan sukses.

"Saya akan membawanya ke ruang perawatan, Nyonya. Saya mohon maaf atas kejadian barusan. Saya akan segera kembali ke sisi Nona Maylene, permisi.." Edward pun menggotong Paula (a la bridal style tentu,) tapi langkahnya ditahan oleh Marchioness.

"Tunggu! Kamu tidak usah kembali ke sisi Maylene. Karena tiga hari lagi ia akan menikah dengan Agni. Ia tidak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki manapun, termasuk Butlernya." Tegas Marchioness tegas.

Edward pun tersenyum hormat ke arahnya, "Baik, Nyonya Francis," Dan punggungnya pun semakin menjauhi Maylene.

Ia punya firasat, setelah pernikahannya ia takkan dapat melihat Edward lagi. Apakah ini artinya ia berhenti menjadi butlerku? Pikir Maylene lesu.

_ Hari pernikahan _

Hari ini, adalah hari suci bagi Maylene dan Agni. Hari pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Ya, hanya terlihat, bagi Maylene. Sebenarnya ia masih gelisah soal Edward, Tapi ia terlihat senang-senang saja hari ini. Maylene pun tenang karenanya.

Waktu telah tiba, Maylene dan Agni pun masuk ke kereta kuda pernikahan berwarna putih, serba putih, dengan Edward sebagai kusirnya. Dalam perjalanan memang terlihat akan lancar-lancar saja, biarpun jarak antara gereja dan kediaman keluarga Midford cukup jauh.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, May," Puji Agni sambil tersipu malu. Maylene membalasnya dengan senyum juga.

"Terima kasih," Jawabnya singkat. Dan membuat Agni mengecup dahinya lembut.

Sementara mereka bermesraan di dalam, mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan Edward yang mati-matian menahan perasaannya, emosinya. Tidak, ia harus tenang! Agar kereta kuda ini selamat sampai tujuan!

Sebenarnya sempat terpikir oleh Edward untuk mencelakakan sih, tapi tidak jadi. Kalau ia lakukan, malah akan melukai Maylene.

_Cinta tidak meminta balasan, Edward!_

Dengan keyakinan itulah ia bisa tersenyum sampai saat ini.

Tapi takdir, siapa yang tahu? Di tengah perjalanan, kuda-kuda putih itu tiba-tiba mengamuk, berontak. Edward berusaha keras mengendalikannya dan mendapati sebuah jarum besar tertancap di perut kuda-kuda tersebut. Dari kanan.

Tak ayal lagi, kereta kuda juga terancam rusak dan terguling.

Satu detik sebelum akhirnya Edward jatuh, ia melihat seseorang yang familiar dari balik semak.

Paula.

_ Beberapa tahun kemudian _

_ Hari di mana Maylene melahirkan anak pertamanya _

"May.."

"Hmm.. Ada apa suamiku, Agni?"

"Kok anak kita yang lahir ini berambut pirang?"

Maylene menciumi kening bayinya, "Lalu?"

"Ahaha.. Benar juga, mungkin saja ini adalah gen resesif kita, ya," Agni berusaha menutupi kecurigaannya.

"Lalu, mau kau beri nama apa anak kita ini, May?" Lanjut Agni dengan ceria.

"Edward, untung menggantikan dirinya yang kucinta, yang sudah tiada..."

_ Maylene's Love story _ END _

Yeesss.. Alhamdulillah akhirnya rampung juga!

Yang mau tau soal Agni tiba-tiba kaya.. PM aja ya!

Yuki mau tidur, Bonne nuit!


End file.
